


The singer and his  “gardener ”

by WhatAShame1991



Category: Freddie Mercury - Fandom, Jimercury - Fandom, LGBTQ+ - Fandom, Queen (Band)
Genre: Cats, Freddie Mercury - Freeform, Gay, Husbands, Jim Hutton - Freeform, Jim and Freddie’s love story, Joe fanelli - Freeform, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Pride, Queen (Band) - Freeform, garden lodge, jimercury, peter freestone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 13:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 26,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18572536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatAShame1991/pseuds/WhatAShame1991
Summary: Jim Hutton wasn’t expecting a relationship, especially with the pop god Freddie Mercury but they seemed to click and what follows is their relationship throughout it all .Mostly made up but there are factsEnjoy reading!(I post when I can)





	1. Try again?

**Author's Note:**

> Some people have nicknames , let me
> 
> Freddie ‘Melina ‘ Mercury  
> Jim ‘Lauren’ Hutton  
> Peter ‘Phoebe ‘ Freestone  
> Joe ‘Liza’ Fannelli  
> Paul ‘Trixie’ Prenter

 

Heaven gives off a scent of rigid alcohol that seems to be only able to be breathed in by the local swarmers of the night club- which is why I was sitting by the bar nearest to the door , trying to stick to reality as best I could.  it’s so unlike me to come here of all places when I should be at home, in bed. Especially since I barely  a cent with me .  I think i’d be able to say it was more the drink in me than me myself speaking , but I wasn’t intoxicated but I certainly wasn’t sober . Sitting on a bar stool swaying slightly to the overly loud and booming music and not even bothering to eye anyone up , there’s no point anyways. The only thing i’ve been holding dear in a long while hasn’t been my cigarettes. While sipping my drink I’d forgotten the name of , I got a light tap on my shoulder , turning  to face a man and I only barely remember his face , if only in the harsh club lights would dim to see if this was a friend and I was being ignorant.

 

Then it clicked,

It was the lad who hit on me in cocobana when I was still with John! God that was ages ago, I barely remember the night . John had been so proud of my boyfriend that night He had a smirk on his face, just like the night we met first. He seemed to know I didn’t have my man anymore . 

“Can I buy you a drink?” The stranger asked , confidence radiating off him 

Did he seriously just give me the same chat up line? How charming , he must know I remember him . Do I even give him anything? He’s no where near my type of man , very thin with a soft expression hidden under a brash moustache . In the neon lights I could see his darkish eyes that glistened widely . He seemed to be interested in the yeast so I’ll  play along all the while I want to turn the tables on him and give him a surprise . Knock him off his little throne I know whoever this person has just by the sheer amount ego that’s floods off him . 

“No. I’ll get you one” I retort trying to channel his ego slightly 

He seemed quite taken aback to my amusement before shaking it off and regained his confidence and puts  his smirk back on that seemed to be plastered onto him

“I’ll take a vodka and tonic ” he eased himself into the conversation like nothing 

We were very closely sat together speaking nearly into each other’s ears yet he  spoke softly while taking the bar stool next to me closer until he was near enough to be sitting on my lap as I paid , sighing as I realise i’ve left myself with little to no way of paying to get home .After taking a swing  him sipping his newly found drink he said something outrageous and forward

“How big’s your cock?” 

I should have told him to beat it then and there , but it felt wrong .For some odd reason .  This was down to either the booze , the guilt of leading him on or I may or may not be  actually enjoying myself with him but I can’t just let him say that . No, that’s not how I play. I’ll just put him in his place , just to make sure he knows what he is getting into . If anything , he’ll just give me the finger and wander off in hunt of others to prey on 

“It’s none of your damn business” I state , trying to sound cold and harsh-ish 

He was snickering to himself until I told him off , then he stares down at the floor , sighs for a second then gives me a soft 

“..I didn’t mean to offend you..” the murmur coming from him was barely audible over the raving music 

He seemed upset and seemed to regret what he said and god knows I felt the same  . God I just had to say something didn’t I ? Oh he was only joking anyway . Hopefully. The ideas of trying to move the conversation along so this could be forgotten quickly swam quickly into mundane head 

“You never gave me your name” I try and  catch his eye to smile 

He looks up at me wide eyed, nearly stammering 

“It’s Freddie” he stares down at the floor after finishing his sentence 

 

_the stranger now had a name_

“Well, Freddie . The name’s Jim , Jim Hutton”

Instead of that smirk or the sigh, he had a dopey and adorable smile on his face that he tried to hide , which I moved away from his mouth and put it back on the bar counter . My hand stayed there lightly hovering over his and his own smile was contagious and soon, I was doing the same . It seemed to get quieter in the bar . That was until , he jumped up

“Come on, come meet the family darling , You’ll love them!” Freddie’s voice seemed to change in the time it took to get up from the stool 

 

Now , when you see a man who is getting dragged out of his seat with his drink clutched around him for dear life , you’d see some issues but it seems like no one cared in Heaven , but that’s gay bars for you.

Suddenly i’m thrown into conversation that I was clearly wasn’t invited into so I stayed quiet , sipping the drink I had luckily stayed with while getting eyed up and down by whoever was talking . I may not know what we spoke about in the chat but I do know more about the people around me . There seemed to be one that caught my attention in the mist of Freddie’s friends and his name was Joe . We were nearly the same age and he seemed to be , less icy than the others . I swear these people could put a freezer to shame . In the heat of some argument I didn’t have the guts to take part it I could see a sparkle of a scheme rising in Freddie’s eyes before he whispered in my ear , taking me by the arm 

“You seem bored deary  , how about a dance?” Freddie trying to pull me along to the dance floor before I answer 

Even though I couldn’t see his face I could tell he was smiling and I just smile back and put my drink down on the table and once again, getting dragged by Freddie , this time to the dance floor . I could feel the burning of daggers on my back from the group. I couldn’t blame them , but I didn’t seem to care . My mind was on dancing , something I could pull off...rather well. In a minute we had taken over the floor and Freddie and I stayed there laughing and holding each other while dancing the floor off until Freddie seemed tired of it . He seemed to have a short attention span I came to realise rather quickly and suddenly we were all getting into cars back to Freddie’s flat. No need for money , thank god . Freddie and I sat together, smiling stupidly at each other once again .


	2. Cocaine and cats

 Stepping out of the car I find myself in the  posh part of London , nothing I’d be accustom to at all .Kengiston terrace seemed to stick it’s nose up at me but at this very moment I didn’t care , I’m happy and a bit tipsy so I just turned my own nose up at it . As soon as everyone else walked into the door they huddled and swarmed towards Freddie , laughing and drinking like they never left the club in the first place . I myself had gone towards his beautiful two cats who I had been introduced to already as  Oscar and Tiffany . They seemed to understand I wasn’t in the mood to talk to the humans in the room . I know I was being  childish , I was the only one out of the circle of laughter but can you ever complain when there is a cat on your lap purring? The answer is  never  . Freddie pulled himself from the crowd of his friends and sat down beside me ,  Tiffany knowing her where her loyalty lies  shifted herself from my lap to Freddie’s ,I have to admit I was rather upset she moved . Freddie’s face turned to me with a question

“Do you take cocaine?” Freddie asked like it was a normal question to say

I don’t know what compelled me to , but I began laughing before saying anything

“No , I don’t . Never” I laugh out, instantly regretting it 

_That sounded rude.Say something ,  
He looks upset. Is he upset? Oh why am I even here?_

“Are you okay?” Freddie’s look of genuine look of concern comforted me  more than it should 

I could tell my facial expression was showing what I was thinking so it’s time to back-pedal a small bit

“Sorry, that sounded so rude what I said . I just don’t really want anything up my nose, you know” blurting out , I pray it was the right thing to say 

Laughing at the end of the sounded right . Freddie seemed rather easy to read , especially when he suddenly puts his head on your shoulder and sighs , causing a few heads from the group to turn . Joe just laughed , is this something that he is used to? Is this normal?

Freddie stayed there until he was called over by some one , Tiffany moving back to me , looking betrayed . I felt the same way . The group laughed our as soon as Freddie re-entered .He seemed to switch personalities in a flash of a second , cuddly and vulnerable to outrageous and god like in the space of getting up . Freddie wasn’t my type at all, but there was something there , something that drew me to him . Maybe his eyes , for he does have beautiful eyes . The way he smiles and laughs to the way he even dresses . Simple and similar to everyone around him yet ever so different as if  he dressed with so much more passion . Even if he was in a crowd of thousands, he’d stand out . For miles.

 

———

I had the brain to join the group when they sat down with drinks in their hands , the cats having left me to go to another room indicating that I have to be an adult and talk amongst other adults of my ages . Freddie did sit beside me , knowing I was the one who stood out in this group of friends .  

But  we barely know each other either , maybe that was the plan to just be clueless and just sleep with each other then I disappear out of Freddie’s life  but Freddie’s actions seemed to not like that idea, I had to agree with him. So occasionally he would break the eye contact to the person he was speaking with to look at me and wink , others he would brush of my arm or my hand . In a room full of drunk yet passionate people , Freddie only seemed to care about my opinion. I greatly appreciate this , I’d never tell him though. Who knows if this is meant to last? By the time everyone else was leaving we were all heavily inebriated and I was thinking about how I was getting home myself , turning to the door I wished Freddie well , Joe had gone off to bed himself for he lived with Freddie and I thought Freddie would follow suit .

“Aren’t you staying?” The soft murmur from the club was back 

 I turned slowly and smiled to him , not knowing he meant sex or just sleeping . I’d be fine with either right now 

“Do you want me to?” Freddie smiled at this , with a slight nod  

Leading me  to his room he showed he wasn’t in the mood for anything other than sleep by lying down and told me to do the same beside him . Soon  we were cuddling in bed and  dozed off.


	3. ‘Mornin

> Well I don’t want to move my arm in fear Freddie might wake up so I have to stay here until he finally awakes . But I don’t mind , unless my arm goes numb then I might try and pull away and just pray Freddie won’t get annoyed if I do wake him. He slowly flutters his eyes and I thank the lord that I no longer have to lie  down in very uncomfortable silence staring up at the ceiling 

“How long have you been awake?” His voice echoes with sleep 

“Maybe twenty minutes” I grumble lying back in the position I fell asleep in to make Freddie and myself more comfortable 

He goes quiet and I ponder how low and gruff my voice just sounded . Irish morning voice is something you have to get used to . He had turned away from me and is covering his face . I take him being awake as a cue of being able to move and  I slightly pull my arm back gently, at this point I cannot feel it anymore for  it has gone numb but Freddie tugged it back and wrapped himself around it

“May I please have my arm back?” I say , trying to reason with him 

“Noooo” the child like mannerism I remember from my younger siblings  coming from a grown man 

I wasn’t expecting whining like a child but it was funny , so I gave in quickly and accepted that it’s his arm now . Fred seemed to like his new position for that’s where he was for the next ten minutes with me just looking down at him. It was quiet in the house , peaceful . No landlady using her part of the house , no rushing to the door to catch a train. Just peace. Freddie soon shifted to face me , most likely to ask me something .

“Do you want a cup of tea?” Freddie asked , turning back to face me and not be rude 

Now , there is no way of saying no to that. So in the span of ten minutes we went from the bed to sitting down in the kitchen drinking tea with Joe . We were discussing what we did for a living 

“I’m currently a hairdresser ” I said taking the fifty fifty chance of being mocked 

I was expecting a laugh and a little less respect but instead of that I got a smile and a reply

“Well I’m a singer ” Freddie announces grinning with his achievement

As soon as Freddie says this , Joe chimes in

“I think he already knew that .” Joe teased 

_Right , I guess I am meant to know that_

 “Is it nice the music business? ” I hand’t a clue what I was talking about but it sounded realistic for Freddie went on a little rant on how unfairly he was treated in the early seventies ,cussing out most people mentioned while I smile trying to pretend like I did know who he was outside of the man who enjoys my company .

 

”Fred , you should have your shower round now” Joe said taking our empty tea cups with him to the sink . Freddie agreed and kissed my cheek, wishing me well while Joe showed me out smiling . It was around noon when I left , not before exchanging phone numbers . While walking to the bus I was still questioning how I did get here , why he cared about me . Why I cared about him . He seemed to have everything sorted out yet I still felt like he needed to be protected in a way. He seemed childish yet ever so adult , slipping in and out of professionalism to casual with ease . Pondering why he covered his teeth when smiling or laughing and why he sometimes looks at the floor when he is not being spoken to . I also wondered why I thought of him so much


	4. Was it really three months

It was a normal Friday evening , back from work an hour ago . I’m still going to the bar . But not seeing anything, nothing too fancy . But then again , I don’t try and look that much . I’m happier by myself right now . I think it’s been three  months since I’ve  slept with anyone . Which isn’t that long but then again- some men can’t go three days . I don’t think I want to go out tonight , i’ll just make myself something . But before I could even finish up turning on the oven , I get yelled up at by my landlady

“Jim! Phone!” She may be frail but dear god, she can scare you. 

Never get a second to myself , can I?  
I stop what I was doing and took the phone to answer with a simple

“Hello?”

“Jim! How have you been? I missed you!” Whoever was on the line sounded excited 

Christ, enthusiasm and being missed ? When did I get popular? I knew the voice but just couldn’t the name . We brief conversation but since I had zero clue who this person was , I caved in

“Sorry, this is so stupid . But who are you?” My voice ached in embarrassment  

I get a snicker from the other line and suddenly a smirk pops into my memory , but only a smirk . Not a name , or a face . Just a smug smile.

“Guess” the grin and the voice was there . I just needed a name 

God I am that bad? After a few names and getting “no” with more disappointment in each one and feeling stupid and annoyed with myself, I gave up and begged

“Right, who is this? ” I wasn’t finished and guilt was rising in my voice 

“It’s Freddie , darling!” He announced with pride 

_I feel so stupid_

“Oh my goodness Freddie I am so sorry, how are you?” I try and sound like that the last five minutes didn’t happen 

My question gets brushed over and he gives me a question instead

“What are you doing now? ” he asked like a teenager 

“Uhh...cooking ?” I replied turning around to check if nothing was on fire 

“come over , I’m having a dinner with a few friends and I would love if you’d come!” He tried to persuade me 

I had food in the oven, why am I thinking over this?

“I’m sorry Freddie , I’ve just started making my own dinner ” I try and say hoping it’ll be then end of it 

Without missing a beat , he gives a speedy demand

“Nonono! Come over please, turn it off and come over! ” he pleas with my heartstrings the way no one could 

The second he said please I caved and said I’m coming over , but denied his pick up from his driver . So I put my life on hold and walk-no ran. To catch a train. Forgetting entirely what my mother would do until in Victoria Station . Buy your host something . Once again, I panicked and got this stupid flowers that looked half dead and I nearly felt worse than the flowers looked . What possessed me to give these corpses that shouldn’t even count as flowers. So rounding the corner to Freddie’s flat, I binned them , wishing I could also bin myself .  
Before I could even consider that as an option , I see Freddie outside having  a smoke .

“Hi Jim! ” Freddie called out to me like we’ve known each other’s for years 

Before I could even process it, his arms were around me shamelessly while I turned red . Being forward is something only drunk me can pull off , if not I’m a babbling mess . So meeting Freddie’s “family” doesn’t make me feel confident. They all probably all have titles while I’m a hairdresser. So I enjoy being a hairdresser , that isn’t good enough. While quietly contemplate my existence , a loud gasp comes from a person I hadn’t bother looking up to for I was busy looking at the carpet .

“Alright Jim, ignore me. ” a stranger said in a tone I remember vividly 

 

I look up to see a face I used to know very well . Peter Freestone , a man I use to work with before I worked in  
Savoy . We worked in Selfridges together, good man. Never a upset look on him .

“Jesus , Peter how are you?” I instantly felt more at home, Peter does that with people 

I seem to be saying that a lot today

“I’m good , always good . See you found Freddie ” he teased me , which is strange - how does he know? 

Then I remember how Freddie still had his hand linked with mine and once again I’m back to staring at the floor , but neither one of us remove our hand

“Yes he has! Now, you have to tell us how you know him phoebe darling!” 

_I’m sorry?_

_Phoebe?!_

I couldn’t help but laugh at the sudden feminine name this over six foot tall man was getting .

“Phoebe what?” I say trying to get a explanation from anyone  

Before Peter could say anything Freddie decided it was his turn to explain

“Oh, I give it to everyone. Little pet names , Peter is Phoebe, I’m Melina , Joe is Liza ” he lists off his names 

He stops to let go of my hand and point at someone , someone I have never met before , something glaring down at me like I said i have the plague .

“Paul here , he’s Trixie!”

The only trick he is gonna play is going to make me disappear, and fast. But I need stand my ground . Paul then adjusted his glasses and spoke

“It’s Paul , Paul prenter”he growled out with an accent I could never forget 

Instantly I knew he was from the north of Ireland , the name prenter , the accent . I know he already knew by my own accent and name that I’m from the republic . That already starts tension. He was glaring at me from the second I walked in with Freddie . It seemed to tick him off not knowing everyone in the room and what they had planned . So instead of giving a detailed backstory to feed him. I gave vague answers to everyone’s questions or breezed them off , they don’t need to know anyway. By ten minutes , Freddie was buzzing off cocaine and would not end a conversation, if someone walked off on him. He’d just go and prey on someone else to talk to , even if that someone wasn’t a person .

I sat quietly for it dawned on me that it seemed only two people really knew me , Peter and Freddie . Joe had a vague idea but it was better than everyone else in the room. So Freddie didn’t prod me with brash question, it may had been three months since we last saw each other but it felt like nothing , we just moved straight ahead and worked on being with each other . Everyone wanted to party in Heaven , where I would rather be sitting here with a film on but my choice doesn’t matter . So I found myself once again dancing and drinking with Freddie while getting glared down by everyone beside Peter and Joe . They were talking to each other . After throwing down shots and jamming Freddie around the dance floor , we left two hours later , sitting with Freddie in the car ride back again .

The sense of sarcasm and backhanded compliments seemed like air to this group of people . Never missing a beat of telling everyone how they are, what their plans are and what their goal is in life . Everyone else got out at their homes and joe and peter went out for something , leaving Freddie and I to go into the flat

 

“It’s been a while since we spoke , I should have called”Freddie said being sincere 

I smile at him , sensing he was going to go on with a sigh

“I’ve just been busy , it’s just -London . It isn’t my home . Munich is , and I’ve been touring with the band and all, but I should have called .” Confessing to being busy as if it was a sin 

“You know Freddie , you don’t have to do anything ” I try to convince myself I knew what I was talking about 

He begins to laugh

“So I don’t have to record another album, don’t have to go on tour again? Oh happy days!” Freddie laughed 

He didn’t say this with any snark , he was just messing and I laughed along with him

“So, the band? What’s it again?” I gave in to the truth 

He stopped laughing and had a face of confusion

“You really don’t know do you?” He said, his eyes flickering like sparks 

“Hey, I have a life , I don’t really listen to music ” 

“So you don’t know who I am?” He asked  with caution 

“I do. You’re Freddie , aren’t you? ” I catch his eye and smile 

He shyly whispered

“That’s not what I meant” His voice was almost breakable by how quiet it was 

“Freddie , no I don’t know you on stage at least, but I know the man standing in front of me” 

He was staring at the floor , doing a good impression of me a few hours before hand , but he was smiling. He softly said

“I like you”

I smiled once more and brought my hand up to his chin and we locked eyes.

“I like you too Freddie”

When Freddie felt like the time was right , he kissed me and it became more passionate throughout until I found myself once again, with Freddie sleeping in my arms


	5. Can we please pull over?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well -i’m doing one in Freddie’s POV!
> 
> -Scandal

> Jim had left merely half an hour ago yet I missed him , he actually hadn’t a clue who I was! Normally that’s a turn off for people, but when you’ve fan base like mine-it’s such a relief . Liza and Phoebe returned early morning. I filled them with what happened -minor some small details and I got ready to fly back home . Out of boredom I began playing piano and I don’t know what came over but I slowly went from a little tune to ‘Love of my life’ while softly singing along

_Love of my life, you’ve hurt me_

 

“The name’s Jim-Jim Hutton”

 

_You’ve stolen my heart,and now you leave me_

 

“Do you want me to stay?”

 

_Love of my life, can’t you see?_

 

“You don’t have to do anything ”

 

_Bring it back_

 

“I like you too freddie “

 

_Bring it back_

 

“I like you too freddie”

 

 _Don’t take it away from me.._..

My face was burned red and a tear rolled down my face , emotions are gross . He just confuses me! I can let go of him no matter what, I can always find someone . I have found someone- 

“You alright Fred?”

I wipe the tear away and turned around to face Liza 

“Fine, darling . Just doing my thing “

He held out my suitcases and pointed towards the doors

“C’mon , Terry isn’t going to wait forever Fred”

I clean my mental state and put on my face of “I’m Freddie Mercury. I can do what I want”

“He will  because I pay him darling ”

Liza simply rolls his eyes while we get into the car . Phoebe sitting in the front and me behind him and Liza sat on the other side because no one likes the middle seat-expect for Jim. Or maybe because I want him to sit next to me all the time. I’m doing it again! I’m meant to be happy with who I have, not being unfaithful. 

 We began driving and everyone else beside me struck up a conversation while I stare out the window , we barely got off Kensington when I saw Jim, looking depressed and staring down at the ground - he seemed to be walking toward the bus stop

“Darling-pull over.” I say before I thought about it 

“Freddie, we can’t . The light is about to go green” Phoebe reminds me with common sense 

I get to glimpse up at his face again , staring down at the pavement , staring down aimlessly looking depressed 

“But..we have to! Look how upset he looks!” 

Liza tries to see who I’m looking out for

“Who?” Liza questioned my sanity not for the first time 

“Jim of course! Who else!?” I retort back 

“You seem to be so god damn interested in him , aren’t you Fred?” Phoebe laughed from the front as Terry stayed quiet 

While phoebe mocked me the light went green and we had to zoom off, to my dismay. Leaving my man to walk to the bus , alone. I sigh and continue to be a bitchy queen until we get on the plane . It’s in my nature by now -everyone around me is well used to it . No one is gonna’ ever stop me .

Arriving in Munich lighted my mood , I jus feel safe here , not a reporter waiting here to “greet” me , just a car and friends. But nothing lasts for the storm cloud of anguish come straight back to haunt me when we get in the car  - I finally found someone that likes me for me or actually can speak English , and I’m letting him just walk away?! I should have told him he’s coming with me .  I’ll have him flown in maybe -fly back to him? Oh  Christ I sound desperate. I am doing it again aren’t I? Getting attached. He could be a liar , maybe a reporter from the Sun. Only  the Sun would do such a thing! I best stay where I am

 

But that thought dies out when i’m alone 

 

“Phoebe!” I called out 

I put an urge of panic in my voice, just to show my dedication to this and he rushed up to me

“What’s wrong Fred, you alright?” Distress thick in his voice 

 

_Gotcha Bitch ._

“I need you to do something for me, a favour if you will” trying to sound as convincing as possible without giving it away 

 

The sigh of relief that came on his face, Oh was he was afraid I hurt myself ?! , I hire the right people .

 

“That’s the foundation of our friendship ” Phoebe trying to sound like me 

_He would know , right . He does know him. Right?_

“I need you to call whatever barber shop Jim works at ,no- get someone at the offices to do it . But you need to find the barber shop”

He stares at me blankly and begins laughing

“You’re not serious are you?” 

I feel my face go red and I put my tone on , just to show my ‘yes bitch, I’m serious’

“Of course I am!” Whining out to him 

“Fred, it’s 2 am here , Savoy won’t be open . ” Oh I hate when he uses common sense 

My face turns to disappointment and I was sulking a bit . Phoebe sighed and seemed to give in .

“I’ll call the offices.”

I squeal. I always get what I want in the end . Always . I slept alone for the first night, just for the first night .


	6. Fly me where?

Last Friday I was with Freddie actually enjoying myself and now I’m pretending to be listening to this man in his mid 30s talk about his divorce while i cut his hair , I just nod when he says 

‘women , am I right?’

_I should call my mam_

Then he asks if I’m seeing any girl , because of course he does. He fits all his criteria’s doesn’t he? But  since he wasn’t a friend or anyone  that I knew , like most of my customers . I wasn’t going to point out the clear mistake then and there so now I have to make up a women’s name . Would Maria play along if I said her???

Suddenly I remember I don’t have to , Freddie has a women’s name .

“Oh I am, her’s name is Melina” I try and put in as much pride most men do when they talk about their women 

_That sounded heterosexual , right?_

I then got questioned about this certain lady that didn’t exist so I made up obvious lies and now my assistant Maria is giving my faces of ‘I can  smell your lies over the extreme odour of cologne ’I just smile at her and shake my head . When he finds his hair and his fragile dignity in the right shape , he pays and leaves sauntering through the place as if he owned it . Maria heads back to desk as I brush up any of the bigots hair . Maria then leans over the desk to beckon at me 

“Right Hutton, explain yourself” she exclaimed over to me as if this was a crowded club and not an empty shop

”Oh explain what?” I reply , turning to face anything other then the floor

”You were saying you were dating a girl!” Her snarky joking side shining brightly through 

“I didn’t want to explain myself , calm down . It’s not like he was interested ” I retort , disgust crawling down my back at the thought 

She decided she’d let it go and instead make conversation about the week we’ve had , mostly about her because I didn’t want to her to know yet that i’m seeing anyone , she’ll freak. 

“Jim I do have to go, I want to grab the train ” Maria confessed as she went to grab her things from the staff room and headed out the the back entrance saying her farewells to me , leaving me to close up . 

 

—•—•—•—

I was just about to slip the key into the back door to lock it when the phone rang vigorously, nearly knocking itself off it’s stand on the desk 

 

_Never a second of silence . Now to pretend I know what i’m doing . I swear if it’s someone trying to book an appointment, -you know what? I’m just saying we’re closed_

“Hello , thank you for calling Savoy barbers , my name is Jim and I regret to-” I try and give the impression of a happy employee but I get cut off with this

“Hi Jim! I’m Adam with the Queen Offices!”

Queenqueenqueen?, the feck?  
 _OH THA-_

“Uhh-yes?” I try and convey I knew what he was on about 

“Freddie has personally called to bring you to his flat in Munich ” His voice of pure youth rang off him 

_**Come again?** _

“I’m sorry- that is not possible..I c-can’t afford ..that..”

The defeat in my voice echoed the empty barber shop as I sat up for i thought the conversation would end there

“Oh , Freddie has paid all the fees already!” I could feel the smile in his voice 

**What? ..what?!?**

“I’m sorry but I can-“

“That’s perfect , his chauffeur is just outside , thank you! “

Then he hung up. Not before playing some music that I can only guess can be Queen . I am now standing in an empty barber shop, fully questioning if that really just happened . What do I do? Do I bail? I don’t have anything packed ? Will Freddie be upset? Will he understand ???  Then a sudden heap of emotions flood me to the point where I have to see him It is  Friday after all. So I lock up and saunter over to the only non staff member car , a large black expensive looking Bentley  with it’s driver’s window down . Inside there was a man reading a newspaper . I stand there like an awkward mess until he notices

“Right sorry, i’m guessing you’re Jim?” The stranger smiled as he put his paper down on the passenger side 

“Yep...” I awkwardly remember the last time being in this car but it’s only a vague remembrance  

He pointed to the back and I quietly stepped in, he hands me a plane ticket and I just look down at it briefly before starting out the window 

_I should not have this ._

We pulled off and he instantly struck up a conversation, I learned his name is Terry and apparently has many stories from Freddie and his friends and even other celebrities 

“So, where you from?” He does sound like a cab driver because obviously ‘Does my voice not feckin’ scream it?’ 

“Carlow-in Ireland” _I manage not to stutter this time!!_  

“Oh , is it nice here?” 

Though living most of my life there , I couldn’t find the words to describe Carlow but then found the most common thing Irish people complain about 

“Yeah-but it rains often”

He just laughs and he turns up the radio and thus concluding our conversation is over and we are back to tuning out the awkwardness with music and radio hosts with the occasional laughter when the host says something relatively funny but then we hear

” Now in my opinion, this band is going to be one of the greatest bands of all time, this is Queen’s bohemian rhapsody!” 

 

_Is this the real life_

 

_Is this just fantasy?_

 

Terry begins to laugh but I’m just listening to the song that I only have distant memories of 

 

_Caught in a landslide_

_No escape from reality_

_Open your eyes ,look up to the skies and see._

We pull into Heathrow Airport , but since I had no baggage or anything I just said goodbye and cheers , then went on my way ,with the song stuck in my head to help me forget why i’m here . Trying to navigate  myself through an airport  I’ve only been to once , when I bloody came to the country . So after a good five minutes of looking for security then a  twenty minutes of security checks is when I finally find the gate without asking anyone and just checking my ticket over and over again until I found it .  I don’t think I am not ready to be asked where my luggage is because that I have  no answer to .  Patiently waiting  for the gate to start boarding  so I read the inspirational quotes on the walls and cheesy slogans for each airline and then finally , my ticket’s small print 

Priority boarding :First class

I just sit and stare at it in utter disbelief, Freddie bought me a first class ticket and I have bought him, a drink. Somehow I feel like this is unbalanced.

“Hello and welcome to 98012 flight to Munich , we are now taking priority boarding . Thank you!” The air stewardess kindly spoke over the tannoy 

Well, here we go. An experience. Good thing I did have my passport .


	7. How long has it been?

I hadn’t even bothered trying to stay awake , it was late enough when I came onto the plane and all I just wanted to sleep. With this first class cabin, my first ever first class . I found it too fancy for a plane yet not complaining being there for it was quiet and lovely and I had  the aisle to myself so I had nothing to wake me - besides the loud tannoy with a sweet German air hostess announcing 

“We have now landed in Munich , thank you for flying with us and from everyone in the crew. We wish you a very pleasant evening ” She sweetly says in English before repeating herself in German 

Now I’m in Munich. No-now I’m in a airport in Munich that I have no clue how to get through . I’ll just follow the crowd. Seems logical enough . Now I’m just sauntering off the plane without luggage , into a country i’ve never been to and suddenly i’m told to find things myself . Just  trying to find somewhere that is where I’m meant to be is extremely difficult  . Hopefully I find a sign with English , or Gaelic. 

After a few wrong turns and nearly getting on a plane to Glasgow , I made it to arrivals to see Freddie waiting  and a few others forming a small crowd  . Me, guessing he here’s for me, go over to him where Freddie put his arms around my neck and hugged me tight while I go red from shock, again . He was doing his smile again and I simply laughed at him . There was three people here . Peter, Joe and a women who introduced herself as

“Barbara ,lovely to meet you”

Her English was hinted with a Austrian accent , then Freddie and her started walking telling us to follow them as they began squealing like teenage girls talking about men , I stuck with Peter and teased 

“So ,Barbara . She isn’t your?-

I get cut off my peter instantly , catching on to my joking . Gay boy suddenly getting a woman . 

“No way. No one can contain Barbara Valetine”

The name run a bell or two but I couldn’t get it I was going to ask him  something when Peter catches it first to fill the dead air 

“So you and Freddie ,huh?” He teased , tugging me along so I don’t stop in Munich tracks 

I turned a deeper shade of red then what I was already sporting , so I just mumbled a

“Yeah, he’s really nice”

“I thought men like -well me were more your type” he followed along rather smoothly 

That’s the peter I know - we joked about our sexuality constantly in Selfridges u to the point people actually thought we were together. So I jumped in quickly into the running gag once more .

“Oh never again Peter , after all you’ve done to me!” I gripped onto him again 

We burst into laughter , causing a few heads to turn , most notably Freddie’s and Barbara’s .  I just winked at him , which surprised him and me . Showing boldness is something seldom unless i’ve known you all my life but my self confidence seems to sky rockets every time I’m with Freddie  or around Freddie , now which is something I don’t yet know how to comprehend. As if he knew I was thinking about him, Freddie stopped his conversation with Barbara and to stand still  until Peter and I had caught up to him and were curiously standing beside him . This was by  then we were outside the airport . It seemed Freddie was annoyed . It seemed Peter and I had annoyed 

Peter , reading his mood began to pull away from but then I did something dangerous . I grabbed a hold of Peter’s hand . I don’t know who was more shocked , Peter or Freddie or myself but I stuck to my guns  . But Peter soon calmed himself and kept going with the joke , while Freddie most likely wanted to kill him. This was going to be a quiet way home

 

I was correct about the radio silence from everyone because  I sat between Freddie and Peter on the way to Freddie’s flat where we didn’t even try to  explain our joke but we did stop . Which seemed to be enough for Freddie for now .  I think explaining this stupid joke would  make it less funny to the pair of us , letting something else in on it  . So we stayed quiet until  we arrived at Freddie’s place where Peter decided we had annoyed Freddie much more than planned and stopped acting love-y dove-y by staying further away from me this time to show forgiveness. But it seemed Freddie decided he did not want to forgive and forget that quickly . Freddie warmly welcomed his quests , giving them the run down with a hiss in his tone 

“Everyone you know what’s going on, make yourselves comfy and all that-oh and Jim ,darling, would you come upstairs I have to show you around!” He ordered with a smile , hiding his true intentions 

I turn around to faces of ‘I know what’s going and you don’t ‘. So curiously I followed Freddie upstairs -to his room it seemed and the door was quickly shut behind us .

We didn’t come back out until an hour and half later .


	8. Party again

He did show me around the flat afterwards , it seemed to be his pride and joy for he had touched every inch of the place with his ideas , even Joe’s part of the house ! He seemed to take a normal house and make it just like him, elegant and never normal yet ever so normal in such a way that fits . After we came back downstairs , more people had let themselves in and were “ talking” amongst themselves in the own groups of people  . I use the term talking lightly , for they were-how to put it nicely?  Bitching. The people around Freddie seem to bloody thrive on tearing down whoever their speaking to and put themselves or people they seemed to like today  on pedestals . Unless it’s Freddie. They thought of him as someone you had to show and to deem impressive, I think I broke that for once again. For they, wouldn’t call myself “impressive” but Freddie seemed to tell them to feck off by sleeping with me. Freddie gatherer everyone simply by words into a kitchen area to eat before leaving out for the night,  we spoke about many topics , though it truly was mostly them but I did felt -included in a way but then the night shifted into clubbing . Soon finding myself once again, in a club with people doing cocaine and drinking expensive cocktails mixed with whatever to make them that deer . This time, in a lovely little bar called “New York New York” where Freddie seemed to be well known and well liked . In a ‘I need to sleep with him because he’ll take me in that group ‘ . So sexual tension was a mad buzz and high as usual with gay bars but with Freddie not only did we all got a few free drinks , we got people trying to invade the group of friends . This time Freddie shut them down 

A few drinks in and I am not sober-at all. I’m talking to people and being funny then I told Freddie

“Screw this-let’s dance!” I could tell he wanted to get out on the floor too . Get away from me being social 

Practically pulling Freddie up and we dashed off to dance . We were either swinging out of each other or holding each other and no one even batted an eye , hell every time Freddie went up to get a drink with me , he’d even flaunt me off . Saying stuff like

“He’s the new man, isn’t he great?”

 

“He’s just amazing in so many ways ”

 

But I didn’t care I was happy with dancing and talking with laughter in between until we left . Unlike a few hours before hand , we just cuddled and slept , nothing extreme yet nothing normal. What is normal?


	9. Secrets are the enemies of passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All i’ll say is, whoops...

I woke up early , around seven am-ish to find my arm not being held by a sleeping and lighting snoring Freddie , meaning I could actually get up without waking him and then have him mad at me for doing so . Sneaking down , making sure I don’t make no sound for I have no idea if anyone else is here or awake but  I soon found myself drinking a self made cup of coffee ,admiring Freddie’s garden with the Munich I could see from the window.  Sure the garden could use with some sprucing up but nevertheless . We all have our weaknesses, for Freddie . It seems to be keeping tulips intact . I shouldn’t mock him though , it does do his best effort , if not him. Then someone else . Twenty minutes into finding and reading an English newspaper  , joe would pop in and out  few times and we’d speak softly about how we aren’t hungover and everyone else most likely were . Joe, being the as Freddie called him last night ‘a nosy prick’ had checked if anyone else had over stayed their welcome and slept the night . Surprisedly, Joe, Freddie and I were the only three here    

“Then where did Peter go?” I asked , taking a small sip of my coffee ,finishing it 

“Phoebe doing phoebe things -speaking of things ,I do need to go . I’ll talk to you later Jim. Tell Freddie i’ll be back in an hour or two!” Joe rushed as he speed walks out the door 

So now I’m alone with a sleeping Freddie , meaning I go back to the paper , adsorbing the peace and quiet  for once- or so I thought until Freddie  sauntered down  the stairs and swayed into the kitchen 

“Hey Jim! Good morning !” Freddie sang in a way that was too bright for half seven 

“ Morin’ ” I reply in the usual,  Irish way 

He looks around the kitchen , concerned suddenly 

“Where’s Liza?”

“Off somewhere , he said he’ll be back in an hour or two” I recount what Joe told me to tell Freddie 

He looks around the countertops

“..and he didn’t make me a cup of tea before heading off the stupid gym -the bastard” Freddie’s face slightly scrunched up as he cussed out his friend , like a child eating a lemon . 

He sighs and sits with me , gently putting his head on my shoulder , resting himself on me . Slightly huffing and  pouting to me as if to inform me he wants something 

“Jim..darling . Could you please make me a tea?” Freddie mumbled quietly , making it only slightly loud enough so I could hear him 

I look down at him in dismay ,because   _surely he is joking_

“Now-what’s wrong with you doing it?” I asked what I thought , a fair question but then again . He sighs once again ,rather dramatically and before letting out a held back whine

“I can’t make tea for the life of me Jim! Oh please , please” Freddie pleaded with me 

He stares back at me while he tells me his greatest failures . A British lad that can’t make tea .

“C’mon then. Let’s get you this tea some time this year ” I let him win, as a promise to keep his shameful secret 

He smiles and gets up with me while i begin manoeuvring around the cupboards and fridge to make my best tea . He was looking over my shoulder half the time , trying to figure out what I was doing but he only reminded me of  an inspector in the leaving cert , constantly checking on how I was doing 

“Do you take sugar?” I ask with my back facing him 

Freddie doesn’t reply , but takes the sugar pot from the table,  smiling while taking a teaspoon  putting a half of the sugar into his tea . Which did surprised me ,I thought he’d be more of a ‘I like adding tea to my cup of sugar’ . Somehow ,  Freddie  surprised  me again by instead of bringing the tea over to the table he just , embraces my back . Can’t say I expected  that, but it did not make me jump  , because i’m not ten. I’m a grown gay man 

“Are you going to move?” I try to persuade him 

“Do I have to?” He whines  out again 

“If you don’t want your tea, then no. ” I shorten my time from smiles and cute to ‘ ah here now, no time for games’ 

He begrudgingly releases me , quieting mumbling to himself and takes his tea over to the sitting room , finding the perfect seat in a two seater couch in the corner of the living room while I put my cup in the sink .

“Come over!” Freddie called out to me , changing his voice 

I walk through the door sitting beside him , he instantly puts his head on my shoulder and wraps his arms around my arm . again . 

_I think he must have an arm fetish_

 

“So, Savoy huh?” Freddie broke the comfortable silence 

 _Fun, he has been told exactly where I work_   .

“Ah yeah , it’s nice little clean cut place” I answer honestly 

He sighs , softly mumbling

“Wish you were there for my hair in the seventies”

“Your hair?” I ask wondering what he meant 

“Oh Jim darling , I had hair to my shoulders and a long fringe ” Freddie admits to me as I try my best to imagine what that was but I couldn’t get it on the nose . But whatever I saw, l couldn’t saw it looked wrong 

“Honestly I don’t think that’s bad” 

He looks up at me giving me a cute stare before resting back . We sat cuddling and I was feeling amazing , this position is comfy, the seat is comfy, Freddie and I looked relaxed-Then Freddie sits up to take a sip of his tea , it’s seemed to be my turn to whine

“Why did you get up?” 

He turns to me red in the face and lays back down with me . Relaxing for a second then trying to get up again

“I want my tea again” Freddie quietly days 

I put my other arm , the one not being held and put it over him to make sure he doesn’t try anything 

“Yeah-no. I’m comfy”

He sighed into my chest and seemingly gave up . I stare up at the ceiling enjoying the peace-

“You remind me so much of Bert Reynolds ” 

_Alright then , new topic. But he looks happy so might as well_

“Do I now?” I tease , which he doesn’t seem to catch onto 

“Yes! You are the spitting image of him ”

“Do you like Burt Reynolds?” I suddenly get an idea 

 He stares blankly up at me , not catching on to me being smart by my small grin 

“Of course, he’s cute and very funny -a lot like yo-”

He cuts himself off, finally realising  and drops his face into a pillow when I begin laughing

“I cannot believe you made me say that!” Freddie hisses out , annoyed with my childish way but I was still laughing .Between chocking with laughter I managed to sputter

“No Fred, you said that! ” I laugh , letting him go as he does seem annoyed with me 

 He gets up in a sulk walking over to another couch, huddling into a cat-like position , head into a pillow mumbling something . So I did the adult thing of getting up and comforting him .

“Are you okay now darling?” I say, sounding a lot like my mom 

He stops his obsessive mumbling and softly reply’s with

“Nooooo” whining out 

I sit on the couch waiting for him to do something 

“Do you want to , watch some tv?” Trying to change the subject and get him interested 

His sulking stops and just climbs onto me , acting again like a cat until finding comfort in resting  himself on my chest

“I just want to go back to sleep” he wraps his arms around my waist this time 

I laugh slowly and put my arms around him , just as he did . Getting an idea while getting up . I begin to carry him upstairs . He makes a high pitch squeak and shuts his eyes as I walk up to his room . He had gone quiet and I heard long sighs and he seemed to be holding back something but I couldn’t read his face for he was hiding himself . As soon as I placed him on the bed , his face changes to a upset and darken one  , trying to hide it once again but I knew he was far from okay

“Oh lord, Freddie are you alright? I am so sorry , I didn’t mean anything”

He stifled his words between his eyes watering , he was overwhelmed with something . I just didn’t know with what 

“No-no. It’s not that. Just-just.” 

 

He stops for a second , he seems to be thinking over what he is going to say. Whatever it was , he was hailing over him for ages . Taking a deep breath , he goes for it 

 

 

 

 

“I-I have a boyfriend.”

 

_**I’m sorry what?** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that just happened! Have a good day 
> 
>  
> 
> -Scandal


	10. Lovers x2

Freddie, has a boyfriend.

Freddie, the person i’m currently seeing , is seeing someone else

A million thoughts drifted in my head , was I outraged as I have every right to?, was I upset for being used? But looking down at the man beside me , the man who apparently held crowds in his hand suddenly was in midst of a breakdown z. I know he  felt nothing but guilt so I did what I thought was right. What I would want someone to do if I was in his place instead .  Taking a second to think over what I am about to say .

“Freddie, right. I’m going to let you figure out what and who  you want . ” I began , not trusting myself to execute this as well I want too 

He looks up at me , wanting to know 

“If you want him whoever he is , fine . I won’t stick around . If you want me, okay then . But I don’t think either of us will stick around if this plays out longer than it should have ”  I feel a sense of pride as I finished , this must be how my mother feels all the god damn time 

He simply nods, thinking it over . Then we hear a voice 

“Jim , Freddie ! I’m back!”

The calming American has returned.

I got up and left Freddie in the room, trying to hide my anguish and distraught to just sit with Joe and talk while having tea ,trying not even mentioning what Freddie and I just spoke about and just talking about whatever we felt like to get know each other better . Freddie didn’t come down to us , he slipped out of the house twenty minutes into Joe and my chat . Joe didn’t bat an eye at Freddie leaving but he did look concerned when I just sigh as soon as the door slams shut again. I was hoping he would talk to us . 

“You alright , Jim?” Joe asked , concern ringing his voice 

Should I even tell him? I really shouldn’t even be so attached to Freddie already  . This always happens . To think i’d learn from the past , but here I am again. Upset and frustrated. Only this time, in another country. 

 

“Does Freddie have anyone, on the side?”

_Whoops , I said_

 

Joe laughs and replies with

“Of course darling, that’s you!” 

 

_**I’m the side man.** _

_**  
I’m the side man?** _

_**  
Second choice.** _

Joe just said it out and clear , but his way of saying it somehow changed how it sounded from forward to sweet and comforting. 

“To who? ” I sound like I was yearning to know 

Joe scoffs

“Oh this man named Winnie , to be honest . I don’t think he’s sticking around any longer now you’re here . Freddie most likely left to tell him he’s out of the picture!”

“I cut him out of the picture?”

“Oh no please- even if you weren’t here he’d be gone , they had the biggest of fights . See, Winnie is German and barely speaks any English and Freddie doesn’t speak a word of German . Neither of them bothered to learn the other so it was a doomed relationship the moment it began” Joe talked sense into their story 

I don’t know if that was meant to make me feel better but it did . So I moved topics and went about the day . After thirty minutes , Peter came back and joined us talking . Tea became alcohol and still not a sign of Freddie . Even other friends , more notable a nice man named Peter Straker , came along , and I now had something to drink I was open and talking to whoever . After an hour , Freddie walked in the door. With someone else , a man who was larger than me and Joe looked at me then the floor .  
Peter then turns and says

“Oh hello Winnie!”

I nearly chocked.

 

_**He invited him here?!** _


	11. Ireland v Germany

The moment he stepped into the place I felt uneasy while Freddie looked like he had been scolded for hours . Staring directly down to the floor 

Then , Winnie spoke not evening greeting anyone else , just eyeing me down with an end goal , willing to do anything to reach it 

“Jim! Good to meet you , Freddie has told me-“

He pauses to look at the fragile kitten that was Freddie Mercury right now. 

“-so much about you” he struggled to say the words with a confident accent . Switching between a thick German to a more understanding one  

At these words normally would have killed me , I would have left the house and find my own way back . Terrified.  
But this isn’t normally . I’m going to stand my ground

“Nothing bad I hope.” I struggle to find and level the same amount of strength this man Freddie pulled in with 

I stand up and hold out my hand , not to Freddie but to Winnie . Smirking ear to ear . He can’t hit me. He won’t. He takes my hand with a grip that could snap it off then sat with Barbara who began speaking in what I can only assume would be German . Freddie didn’t sit down , he tugged me away  then pulled me aside to the kitchen with the excuse of getting drinks.

“So this is the lad?” I say with no enthusiasm 

“Uh huh.” He quietly says with an nod 

“Fun chap.” 

“Jim-I didn’t want any of this to happen- ” 

I cut him off. This isn’t his fault , well it is . But I’m just going to be civil , or at least try to 

“Freddie , I understand . I did just jump into your life . I’m going to go tomorrow morning anyway” I try and give him a smile 

“But I don’t want that to be the end ” his voice pricks up with more sadness  

I begin to walk back into the other room when Freddie bolts out in front of me . I followed suit, curiously on whatever he’s doing now 

“Ladies-“

_Barbara was the only female in the house ._

-I need a word with Winnie ” his confidence that launched in his voice did not match the man I saw in the kitchen 

Everyone is staring at me , so I just silently step into the room and sit beside Peter while Winnie and Freddie go back into the other room. In merely five  minutes later , there was yelling and screaming. Everyone just sits here normally , while I sat and died inside

“What-what are they doing? “I regret asking 

“Fighting Jim, do they not do that in Ireland?” Mr Freestone thinks he’s a comedian 

“Peter, you have seen me box someone in the nose . Do you want to be on the receiving end? “ I manage to find a comeback 

Everyone in the room laughs and suddenly silenced as the main door is haled open and slams shut . In walks Freddie.

“He’s gone .”

Joe chimes in

“Really? I thought the wind came in and threw itself out”

Freddie gave Joe the finger and sat beside me . But if anything, the atmosphere of happiness seemed to collapse , no one wanting to say anything , Barbara seems as if she’ll either have a fit or a breakdown if anyone even dared to cough near her . My self awareness of this being my fault , I take my chance of escaping upstairs . 

“I’m heading to bed , flight early in the morning and all that” I announced to the group 

I was wished well and went upstairs , not even noticing that someone else had followed me up .Quietly compilatning how the hell that went so smoothly . It was  only  when I was brushing out my hair in the mirror that sat on the desk in the bedroom  did Freddie decide to scare me

“Oh my lord in heaven, Freddie! Why?!” I didn’t sound at all manly here 

He was still cackling at himself to the point that he falls onto the bed , still laughing to himself 

“Surprised to see me up here?” He splutters to me 

I begrudgingly reply

“Considering you have guests certainly ” 

“Aren’t you a guest darling?” He questioned as he caught his breath 

I decided to be cheeky

“No I’m the housekeep”

He lets our the infamous Freddie gasp 

“No you’re not! Make sure you know that!” He sits up from his lying down position 

“Know what?” I ask 

“That you are not below anyone here-I swear darling if anyone said such a word . They’d be out in a flash “ he says with disgust 

“ oh Freddie please, i’m fine .-

-I just want to know if you’re okay. You barely said a word when Winnie came in which is surprising ” he changed the topic

 

”oh Freddie , i’m a man of very little words” I join him on the bed taking the gap out of our conversation 

“my man of very little words” Freddie repeated to fit more to him 

“Are you sure?” I tease as he leans against me closer  

He scoffs at my comment  . He takes my waist wrapping himself around, clinging on as if he was going to die . I didn’t mind , he looked very peaceful the way he is . As if he didn’t just break up with his boyfriend, then threw him out . Freddie's confidence seems to pike up and fall down at will , but I don’t want to be intrusive by asking so I just slowly close my eyes . We fell asleep in the same position


	12. I’ve been nowhere

I woke up early morning and turned over to see if Freddie was awake , thinking he definitely wouldn’t . To my surprise he was wide awake looking away from me , not realising I was awake too so I put my arm around him and said

“Morning Fred”

He made the squeal again that I have heard so many times on this trip I just grin at it now . He mumbles a quick

“Morning”

So between showering , drinking coffee for it was four am after all and I was tired. I just didn’t want to be up , but Freddie handed me the ticket and we both hopped into the car , me being forced to sit in the middle . Terry didn’t say a word this time , just Freddie and I sitting in a car , with him shifting in his seat then putting his head on my shoulder .

“Are you sure you have to go?”

I laugh softly

“Freddie I have work tomorrow morning “

“Then quit?”

“How to do you think I’ll make a living?”

“You can stay with me dear!”

“Freddie , I have to work.”

He just sighs and gives me an obvious fake whimper

“Work is boring though”

“I know Freddie but honestly I enjoy doing what I do”

“What else do you enjoy then?”

I had to think , I mean I enjoy this

“I like gardening “

Then suddenly we turn vigorously and Freddie screams ,scaring me more than the turn .

“WHAT WAS THAT?!”

Terry calmly says

“Someone just cut in front of us “

This should calm someone down-not Freddie

“ **Follow them. No one cuts in front of me.”**

“Freddie-we are nearly here . Jim can’t be late -“

“- **he will. Follow that twat.”**

I hold back my laughter to help Terry out with his insane boss

“Freddie -just maybe calm yourself”

He gives up and shuffled back into his chair with a huff and in a few minutes , we pulled into a car park to the airport . We said our goodbyes and I had to go - go and find my way through the airport . Again.

I woke up early morning in the flat , back home . Back to work , finding myself back in Savoy on my break with Maria sweeping the floor .

“So Jim , do anything this weekend?”

The question really is , what didn’t I do that weekend

Between smoking I mutter out

“No, just the usual ”

She rolls her eyes at me

“You sir , are so boring ”

“I’m not boring , I just got a routine . Unlike you , I don’t enjoy going with the wind of the night , letting it take me wherever ”

Maria sends the middle finger my way which I happily return . Then someone walks in, back to work I guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the short chapter dears


	13. Call me?

After finishing the days job at Savoy I got back home and decided to write to Freddie , just to says thanks for having me over .

That sounds like something my mother would make me do after going on a day trip with my friends

After two days I got a call- me being the only one in the house meaning I wasn’t going to get screamed at to get the phone by my landlady 

“Hi Jim!”

I decided to play stupid- to rather tease myself over my stupidity 

“Who’s this?”

“Oh don’t you dare . I swear “

I snicker at his remarks 

“Hey Fred, how are you? “

“I’m wonderful, I got your letter darling and I just had to call. I need to tell you I’m going to be in London in a few days for a music video , you should swing round”

“I’ll try my best “

“So how are you keeping?”

“I’m doing grand , tired as usual but I put up with it “

“Oh darling, aren’t we all ever so tired?”

 

“You can say that again”

“Well anyways , I do hope to see you when I’m in London darling , don’t forget me “

“Honestly Fred, I don’t think anyone could forget you. By how much you remind us that you’re famous “

“Oh you little-“

“Well anyways Freddie , I do have to go. Love you bye bye bye bye bye “

I cut the call short and laugh at myself until I realise how mad I would look .


	14. HoW DArE hE¡!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...oh boi.
> 
>    
> (Sorry for all the short chapters I promise I will write longer ones soon) 
> 
>  
> 
> So to make up for it ! Here is a Freddie chapter 
> 
> -Scandal

I am sitting in a huff , he hung up on me . On me. YOU DO NOT HANG UP ON ME. At best, I will let you end the call, but never this . Who gave him the right . The audacity of him. He just did that . He is so lucky he has a pretty face or that would be last time I would ever talk to him- no. I really like him. He’s funny , he’s nice . He- no! I’m mad at him! But he is so honest. HE JUST HUNG UP ON ME . I AM MAD. 

“Freddie , you alrighty love?”

“PETER STRAKER DOES IT LOOK LIKE I AM OKAY?!”

Peter give me the face of ‘do I care?’ but then sits me beside me

“Tell me everything dear “

“Okay-Jim just hung up on me!”

He gasps , setting his glass down on the table side and gives the sympathy I rightfully deserve . 

“ Oh he didn’t”

“Oh he did .”

“Like I have been nothing but nice to him and here he goes and hangs up on me” 

“Maybe he lost connection? You should call him back “

“But I’m mad at him.”

“Call him back-“

Just there , a letter comes to the door . Phoebe being there picks it up , turning it over to check it has the right address when Straker calls out to him 

“Who’s it for Phoebe dear? “

“Freddie - seemingly from the same person as the last lette-“

Quickly I have moved from the sitting room to the front door with the letter in my hand instead of Phoebe’s . When I finally get the letter open a Polaroid photo falls out , clearing in black and white . Peter has joined everyone else at the door now and has picked it up and gasps -once again- 

“Oh Freddie- you have to see this .”

He turns the picture around and it’s a much younger photo of a sleeping Jim with an adorable kitten on his chest . I take it instantly and read the letter a loud

“Dear Freddie , 

I was going to put this photo in the last letter but it completely slipped my mind so here it is . An old picture of sixteen year old me with my beautiful cat Spock!

Have a good day ,  
Jim ”

He has such nice handwriting, he is so nice . His cat is so pretty , what a cute name . Also, him younger makes me regret not being born Irish .  
I didn’t even realise how much I was smiling until Peter pointed it out

“Are you still mad at him? “

 

“Peter -go to hell.”


	15. Headliner and hospitals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mother is meant to be ..someone..
> 
>  
> 
> -Scandal

I’m under close supervision from this mother for I’m cutting her twelve year old’s hair . He seems happy with what I’m doing but the mother- she will grab the scissors and stab me.

“Alright buddy-that’s you finished”

He smiles but the mother - she gets up and screeches

“No way. Absolutely not. This is unacceptable. You ruined my son’s hair!”

“M’am please-“

“No! I want to speak to a manager!”

Maria has stopped chatting with her client and is looking at me with pity . So is this banshee’s child , he tries to calm his mom

“Mom- I’m fine. I like it”

At this , she cries out again

“You made my child lie! You ruined my child!”

Maria is apologising to her client and walks over to the mother

“Miss-he is only do his job”

“His job!? He won’t have his job when I’m through with him! Look at his disgrace! Ruining my son with his work!”

While she berates me -the child just books it . Running -leaving the mother to stop screaming at us and now has to follow her child . While screaming.

“I’ll get security ”

Maria sighs and saunters off , leaving me to finish the man’s hair she was in the midst of finishing and got tipped for having to be yelled at by the psycho .

I left before it got resolved and decided I wanted to go and see Freddie in whatever he is doing . See how he is and try and calm down at that women at what she said . I didn’t take anything to heart , I don’t care . It’s not the first time a woman  has screamed at me for doing my job. Won’t be the last .

 

So I left my bus and followed my Freddie Mercury instructions into the building to the set of ‘I was born to love you ‘ to find Freddie in his dressing room . Shooting up mid make up touch up to greet me

“Oh Jim you came!”

“Did I have a choice?”

He has now left the chair to hug me and the make up artist soon packed up his things and left to go to another station leaving us in this trailer . He sits back down but this time on the table swinging his legs off the ledge .

“So how was your day?”

I let in a deep sigh- _that_ .

He instantly responded to my mood and cried out

“Oh darling - what happened ? Who did it? ”

“Just this woman  decided she didn’t like her son’s haircut and decided to go on a rant and not pay me ”

“Oh Jim , that is horrible . How much did she owe you? ”

“I don’t know - kid’s haircut is around like ten pound? Yeah-ten pound. So like, it’s nothing ”

He jumps up and fuddles for his wattle , I stop him with my hand when I do realise what he is doing

“Would you stop?”

“Darling- please I can spare ten pounds ”

 

Yeah I get that - the thing you don’t get is I couldn’t care in the slightest

“Well 'darling ' I  don’t want your money.”

 

“Well-you are owed-”

“Freddie -please.I do not want your money “

“Oh please it’s noth-”

I realise there is only one way to shut him up. So I kiss him and I think he forgot what he was talking about , he was at a loss for words it seems . Which is a first . Then a light knock on the door and then opens - not a moment too late .

“Hi-I’m Debbie. I oh- am I interrupting something?

I’m rather surprised a blonde young women was at the door in a flowing pink night gown . But before Freddie could say anything I decided to speak up- I’m in a good mood now

“Oh no dear , just talking ”

Freddie just stares up at in shock before shaking it off

“Ah my beautiful co-star! So lovely to meet you”

He kisses her hand .

_How charming- for a queer ._

 

“Well- the director wants us on set now , so we should most likely go “

“Lead the way dear”

She jumps off walking fast for a woman  in heels so Freddie were a bit behind and I decided I was going to mock him

“Oh so lovely to meet you”

He gives me the finger

“She gets a royal greeting and I get a cheap pick up line?”

“Jim I swear to god ”

“I’m just saying ”

”You loved my pick up line.”

”Loved it so much had to hear it for a second time”

He walks faster to catch up with Debbie and I’m left to follow the pair into the building ”

It was extremely fun watching Freddie flaunt this women through the camera until something else happened . While Freddie and Debbie were pretending to be the most in-love couple in the world ,  a large crash bellowed through the set . Freddie, being the mother that he was born to be leapt up and began questioning around what it was . I follow Freddie on his search to discover whatever the problem was - we find a group huddled on the ground . I stand over the group to see a twenty-ish young lady on the ground unconscious.

 

“It’s one of the dancers , she’s out cold”

“Call the hospital ! Oh darling is she alright !!?”

Freddie had seemed to teleport from where he was standing  to right beside the girl , pretending he knew what he was doing . He followed her to the hospital, because, he’s a mother  and I came for I had no ride home , but that’s not what matters .The girl.

 We both stood outside the room for the waiting room was extremely dangerous for Freddie . Even though he was out of the public , he was still met with people asking for autographs which he obliged gracefully . While waiting , a young boy was wheeled in and Freddie soon stopped everything and began to grow ever more concerned of this child .

“What happened to him? Is he okay? Oh my goodness”

The child seemed to be not unconscious but asleep from drugs , I didn’t get too close to see any facial features

“Mr Mercury, he just got back here , but he got a bad reaction to a drug during surgery ” 

“Jim darling , get me a pen!”

_Oh what is he doing now_

I ask for a pen from the office and give it to Freddie who had began writing then asked the nurse

“What’s his name?”

“James-James Tannings

He writes down James then a phone number . I finally decided to question the mad man

“Freddie - What in gods name are you doing?”

“I’m giving him the phone number for the Queen offices so he can get tickets for a tour so I can see him when he is better ”

“Oh freddie that is so nice “

“Oh no it’s nothing - also he better not take a page out of your book and protest , because I swear”

“I didn’t protest, I refused and denied”

“Then why is there ten pounds in your back pocket?”

I check and the ghastly thing did slip ten pounds into my back pocket

 

“Oh you little-“

Before I could grab him , he slipped out and spoke to the doctor about what happened and the state of the girl


	16. Off we go again

When we were leaving the hospital, Peter - no Phoebe came out and gave us the lift back . We all made small talk then Freddie spoke about returning to Munich tomorrow 

“I’m going back - and so is Jim! Isn’t that so nice Phoebe dear?”

“What time of the day did we discuss this -“

“Hush. Darling”

“Freddie- I can’t-“

“Please?”

I just give up , there is no winning with Freddie 

“Do you always get your way?”

“Always , darling , always . Oh and I loved the photo”

“What photo?”

He promptly pulls out the Polaroid of me with Spock and I go red - forgetting I had sent that 

“You look wonderful -still do”

“I uh..i..t-thanks”

“Also , the name Spock that is so cute “

While turning into the house Phoebe faced me while parking 

“It was the only thing he spoke about “

Well now I can feel the heat radiating off my face 

Freddie let me out of the car holding the door open like the gentlemen he isn’t and we go inside to see many guests I know . As soon as I walk into the sitting room , Peter Straker gasps

“Oh my lord -he has returned . Freddie hasn’t scared him away!”

A group laugh and a few people hound Freddie out with shock of keeping me with him for so long . I just re-introduce myself to Tiffany and Oscar , whom seem to remember me and soon I was sitting with Oscar on my lap and Tiffany between Freddie and I . The conversation moved from singers to Freddie moving back to London . While sipping whatever he was drinking he announced 

“I’m selling the house in Munich , I have gotten an amazing offer in London . But we shall go back for last time to celebrate!”

The thought of a party excited everyone in the room -beside the cats . The don’t care, they’re cats . Of everyone began planning what they’d do and Freddie leans over to me 

“You’re coming , right?”

“Freddie - like I said in the car..”

“Why not?! Oh Jim please don’t make me force you! “

I ignore his threat for my mind is on paying again, I can’t do this . Not on £70 a week. That won’t pay . So I quietly and shamefully murmur so only Freddie can hear

“Freddie I can’t afford-“

He whispered and puts his head on my shoulder

“Darling - I’m paying . Don’t be daft”

“Freddie-you can’t”

“Yes I can- “

“But you shouldn’t”

“ I will and that’s final. Now let’s drop this and -“

Oscar just looked up at Freddie and he begins to stroke his pretty cat . Petting him until Tiffany got annoyed and begged for attention with soft but long meows and Freddie switched places and let me be with Oscar -and my thoughts of how dare he pay for me. But was simply cut off by Joe 

“So Jim- what’s your gay name?”

“Pardon?”

Freddie leaps up and claps his hands together 

“I haven’t given him one yet- so ...”

He goes silent for a second , thinking over whatever this is 

“..Lauren.”

Phoebe (yes I will be calling him Phoebe now- I find it too funny) 

“Why Lauren?”

“The model Lauren Hutton!”

I sigh and can’t help but laugh -I’m named after a model 

Straker screams out

“Oh dear you are so clever!”

And so..Lauren was born .


	17. Night in

Now I’m back in Munich, back with sitting across Freddie while Joe is upstairs asleep for he didn’t sleep last night and is making up for that while Phoebe is beside us, beside Freddie 

“Jim dear - I’m bored”

“Good for you” 

He gets up and lies across me -lying on me like a therapy chair - which Phoebe pointed out and then crossed his legs and looked rather serious . Which is the strangest thing ever if you know this man. He sucks in air before letting out 

“So Freddie, How does that make you ,feeeeeell?”

Our sudden abrupt laughter seemed to wake up our dear Joe for he storms out of his room to a dying of laughter Freddie from Phoebe’s funny voice to me laughing at the entire thing ..and Phoebe , well. Just being Phoebe 

“Unlike most of you ugly things- I’m trying to get beauty sleep “

Freddie snaps up and replies with

“Darling, you’ll be sleeping till the end of time “

Once again , laughter and Joe fixes his glasses and turns to Phoebe 

“Are you genuinely going to let him make fun of me like that?”

“I don’t know - I just work here”

Joe takes a long deep sigh and shuffled back upstairs- shutting the door loud enough for us to hear for good measure . Freddie doesn’t seem to be hurt and berates Joe further 

“Lord he is such a dramatic tart”

“You’re one to talk”

“Oh phoebe how dare-“

Then a phone call cuts all of us off and Freddie had seemed to disappear and is suddenly answering the phone . Nodding ever so slightly and giving the occasional 

“Okay, I understand “

After a good five minutes he ends the call and trundles over 

“Prenter called about the albums , congratulating me on nearly finishing then tells me off for not finishing?”

He falls back onto the couch and picks up his glass, questioning why it was empty 

“Uhh, okay who drank my champagne?”

I replied with the answer and a question 

“You did .also why are you even drinking it’s -“

I quickly check my wrist watch to get the time for accuracy 

“-half two in the afternoon”

Freddie then said will trying to get the dregs of his champagne, a saying I thought only my mother and her friends would say 

“Well- it’s five pm somewhere” 

This promptly sends me into fits of laughter for a good few minutes while Phoebe gets up saying he is off to drive around to get away from us for we’re mad . As soon as the door closes , Freddie saunters off and enters again, now with another glass and the bottle he seems excited to finish. I didn’t even notice him, I was wondering how long it’s been since I’ve been home in Ireland , spoken to my friends who I actually grew up with . Spoken in the language I learned for twelve years -

“I want you to drink with me!”

“Níl , tá bron orm ”

 

He stares at me with a look of confusion 

 

“What did you say?”

It was my time to be confused

“What-What do you mean?”

“You said something when I told you to drink with me!”

I recall what I just said - then it clicks. I spoke in Gaelic. 

“I-I..that wasn’t English”

Hiding in shame , covering my burning red face while getting poked and questioned from Freddie 

“You honestly speak another language?! That’s so cute! Oh - you have to teach me! Oh please , please!” 

Not lifting my face from the pillow , I mumble a soft

“I can’t teach you”

Even though I couldn’t see his face, I knew the expression he had on . Over exaggerating sadness that was over the top , spilling with fake but yet , he makes it adorable . He gets on top of me , trying to pull me off the pillow I seem to be stuck on so I could see the face he was pulling . Then a cough came from over head . It wasn’t Freddie, it was an awoken Joesph .

“Freddie - you knew I was asleep and yet you want to use your bedroom ”

Freddie spikes up from shock and while flustered, trying to explain what was really happening while I had removed myself from being glued to the cushion to see an un-amused American and a blushing Brit . 

 

“Liza we are not going to use the bedroom , I just found out this Jim speaks another language!”

“Good for Jim”

“Liza I swear it’s so nice to listen to!”

“So? It’s not like you are going to learn it too”

Freddie rolls his eyes and I wish I could sink into the couch 

“Oh go back to sleep - with luck you won’t wake up”

I snort at the remarks while Liza huffs saying he is finally going to get dressed and finish packing for this would be the last time any of Freddie’s friend or Freddie himself stepped into the house 

“So dear , before I have to go and do all this legal work for the house , will you help me finish this bottle?”

“Don’t lie to me , you won’t be touching a single sheet of paper work”

Freddie shameful blushes at the truth and sets the bottle down on the coffee table 

“Shut up and drink with me.”

He sneers at me while pouring some fancy alcohol that most likely costs more than what I earn in a week into two crystallised champagne glasses . He hands it over to me , and gracefully sits down like the princess he is and in seconds he is nuzzles into me . Freddie’s body language changed ever so slightly , changing from diva to delicate so he can relaxing 

“I like this ”

Freddie looks up at me taking a sip from his drink before shifting ever so slightly and kisses me . I could taste the champagne and I bet my own lips had the same aroma . 

 

We had finished the bottle in a swift hour and was joined by Joe to open a second , adding a glass. Phoebe had called and said he’d be back later . He said he had met with a friend .

“Friend my ass! He was out clubbing !”

Joe’s remark stirred laughter in the room and we were all poking fun at anything we could , ourselves included. By the time Phoebe did come back from this ‘friend’ we were hammered .

“What did you guys drink?!”

Freddie hisses at him with

“Don’t yell! Joe’s asleep!”

Snickering comes across from the man himself 

“I’m right here Fred dear!”

The three of us go back to laughing at each other while Phoebe questions if he should call an actual therapist , but before he could . Freddie screeches out a demand 

“Come sit! We have enough room! ”

Phoebe takes a deep sigh and begrudgingly joins us at our mad hatter party . Out of us all by the end of the night, I was the most sober person in the house . In the early hours , Joe and Phoebe are reminded of all the work they must do for the house which they can’t be hungover for . So the go back to their respectful rooms leaving me with the Queen .

“I’m so tired.”

“Me too dearie ”

I get up and stable myself and Freddie dips and pushes himself into the sofa.

“Can you walk up to bed?” 

He seems to think for a split moment and then holds his arms out with a childlike grin 

“Carry me?”

“Last time i did that -”

“Shut up”

“Alrighty then”

Carrying Freddie up to the bedroom is very easy , for he is very light . Which is a bit scary when he is a grown man- a man though acts a child ,but grown man nonetheless. Sitting down on the bed with Freddie beside me . I lay back and close my eyes and yawn 

“You’re not asleep , are you?”

I breath out a laugh at his logic

“Yes Fred-I’m fast asleep ”

He turns to face me and wraps himself around my arm-oh my lord he does have an arm fetish .

“You really like my arm don’t you?”

“Lauren-that comment is not welcome ”

“Why not?”

“Just -sleep”

“But I want to know-”

“Jim shut up”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being so late!! But i’m am writing more I promise!!
> 
>  
> 
> _.Scandal


	18. Lodge of our own

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another two chapters in Freddie’s POV (the next one will be in Freddie’s POV too)

I Coming back to London felt relieving , now no one has to bother with flights and I can just be in London with the band , Jim and the ‘ladies’ that sat beside me. Now the fun bit for everyone but me , where to live? So I took it upon myself to go with Phoebe to the show houses and housing agents , even though housing agents and their offices are dull and only dull people hang around them. Obviously not my kind of crowd at all

 

“There’s a agency a few minutes away Fred , if you want ”

 

I hiss out the air I was breathing between my teeth. 

 

“If you say so”

 

So off we drove with me in the back seat because driving is weird and I don’t like it . Well- I like being driven around just not driving myself around . Also , Phoebe took the front by screaming shotgun . He’s funny . Can I be seen from this window? Should I close my mouth? Did I call  mum recently? I wonder how Kash is? Does Winnie get that I broke up with him? Oh my god - what if he thinks we’re still a thing! -

 

“Freddie are you coming into the building or not?”

 

Phoebe being rude as usual and breaking me from my thoughts and not even holding the door open for me - he’s lucky I love him. He’s brought me to another dull place where I don’t even have to try and hide myself because it’s so dreary that no one here would know who I am . My mood changes to the colour of the wall paper in the offices , an effortless grey and soon , sad song tunes begin to thrash upon my mind - some being my own but mostly opera ballads and a mix of David Bowie and Elton John . Yes- I listen to my friendsmusic . I want to see if they finally reached my standards. Answers in, no. So now I’m feeling extra dreary - even when Phoebe points out houses . None of them are me , none of them scream ‘I can house greatness’ until one smiling blonde girl taps my shoulder 

 

“Mr Mercury-I see you’re not really interested in any houses on sale for the public but we do have others - more suiting your range ”

 

Finally! Someone who has some common sense , and she knows who I am.  I read her name tag . Lucie . Thank you Lucie . I gesture Phoebe to follow me and the girl to another room to what I’m going to assume is her desk and we sit down while she goes through certainly long piles of paperwork for us to peruse before turning to us and asking for a price range . I scoff at this

 

“Darling , don’t be asking daft questions , I can pay for anything “

 

I flaunt this while crossing my legs , just to flare my statement . I should haveno fear of showing off what my net worth isbut this is a house that has to keep all my friends and our parties, madness and fights . I see a few that are beautiful but are public and living beside someone who could be a fan - it’s not smart . I need somethingprivate .

 

While looking at a three page long housing file - Phoebe smiled and slides it to me . This place- this place was perfect, walled up yet spacious . A beautiful garden- many rooms . I read through to see any gaps- any flaws . None. It was perfect - it even had a house beside it that I had first grasps on if it ever went on the market when I buy this house

 

“No need to find more files Lucie dear - this is the one!!”

 

“Are you sure? I have many more “

 

She cuts off and checks what I’m reading then smiles

 

“Garden lodge huh? It’s fabulous, I’ve been a few times taking show tours ”

 

“Well we won’t need a tour - this is the one . I can pay you right now!”

 

Her face goes to a shock after I pull out my cheque book before Phoebe takes my wrist gently 

 

“Are you 100% sure about this, we can go check out the house or maybe get another few files-“

 

“No! We don’t need to ! I promise it will be -“

 

I finish my sentence while finishing the cheque

 

-perfect!”

 

Phoebe laughs and gets up to shake Lucie’s hand - who still seems to be quite a gasped with the whole situation.

 

I glide out of the room , Phoebe close behind me and the atmosphere of the building had changed entirely- from dull to sunshiny. Phoebe catches up to me with a smug smile 

 

“She seems to be still in a ...

 

...estate of shock”

 

 

I turn to him and snort out loudly , both of us now making the dumbest housing jokes that has me nearly in tears- this is why I keep him around . 

 

Honestly , could this day get any better? 

 

As I finally open the door I see Terry is talking with someone while having a smoke . I mean - were we gone that long?

 

Terry turns around and I see the person he’s talking to - 

 

**JIM!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the clip hanger darlings!
> 
> -Scandal


	19. Let me take you out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Freddie POV chapter? Oh wow
> 
>  
> 
> -Scandal

“Oh hey Freddie”

 

Oh god why he is here?! Not that I’m mad he is just. He looks great. Oh maybe this day can get better than it was . Time to act like my brain isn’t in a frenzy right now 

 

“Hey Jim , how are you? What are you doing here?”

 

 

“Oh I was going to look at houses”

 

Why would he be looking for houseswhen he has a house -oh yeah. He got evicted didn’t he? Oh god and that’s entirely my fault as well . Is he mad at me for that? Oh my word he totally is mad at me . That’s why he isn’t talking to me . Is he going to break up with me? Were we ever really officially together? Great now I’vebroken up with Winnie for no reason - well.. I wouldn’t say no reason . But still! Now I have to go back to being single - and clubbing . Well- I would have done that anyways .

 

“Actually Freddie - I did want to speak to you “ 

 

Nononononono! This is it , he’s going to cut ties right here! Oh and I liked him so much! I’m going to cry in public! I swear if any press people saw this - they’d have a field day with this . Me looking like I could break down at any second with some guy they don’t know. 

 

He moves away from Terry and Phoebe and I reluctantly follow , dreading whatever he’s about to say .

 

“Freddie what are you doing this weekend? ”

 

-I’m sorry what? 

 

“Well..nothing. I suppose . Nothing of use if that’s what you mean”

 

“Well..I saw a cute restaurant that I thought was good and if you want to , you don’t have to...”

 

He stops talkingand looked at the ground . Oh myinnocent man , he wants to take me on a date!!!! So I happily finish the sentence for him

 

“Jim I would love that ”

 

I get a relaxed face for he seemed to be a tiny bit tense. Did he think I’d say no? He smiled lazily at me and I grin back , then he turns around seemingly looking for something then stares behind me . Terry and Phoebe were deep in conversation so I don’t know why he’d be checking for anything .

 

 

Jim takesmy chin in his hand and kisses me , pulling away before anything heated happened, much to my annoyance . He actually checked to see if anyone was looking at us .God am I blushing? How did I find me a man that will look out for the press before kissing me? He smiles at me and remember my good news 

 

“Jim I forgot to tell you-

He skims his hand then helooks down at his watch and suddenly gets a panicked look on his face 

 

“I’mreally sorry Freddie , I’m about to miss my train home”

 

Excuse me? You are not leaving me without telling me about this date . 

 

“Yeah no. The underground is actual filth .Come on and get inthe car Jim”

 

“Freddie- that’s really sweet”

 

“I know it’s sweet that’s why you’re taking me up on my offer and getting in the car . You can tell me about the date you’ve planned for us!”

 

He smiles a smile of defeat  to let me knows I win, I do always win . He takes my hand and intertwines them . We’re almost the same height so I can stare straight into his eyes . How does Jim manage to make me feel like I’m no longer on the ground -only a crowd of hundred thousands can make me feel this way, yet this singular man manages to lift me in every single sense of the word . I’m staring to get convinced he’s not even human .

 

Jim takes me out of my dazed trance by telling Terry that he’s going with us , ending both Phoebe and Terry’s conversation and ours in a sentence . Truly a man with words . So Phoebe took the front , Terry obviously drove and Jim and I were in the back , Jim in the middle and me beside the window behind the driver with the blacked out windows with no intention of putting it up to let anyone else into what we were saying - we love Terry and Phoebe just not enough to tell them all our plans . That’s Liza job. 

 

“So darling tell me, where are you taking me? “

 

“It’s nothing fancy , just I liked it myself sorry if you don’t like it though. Nothing to your standards either , sorry about that “

 

He went quiet after that ,does he realise he’s tearing himself down so much ? We’re like polar opposites . Everyone says I have a bigger ego than my own legacy but I wear that title like the badge of honour that it is , where Jim would tear down a compliment until it’s an insult . 

 

I hug into him taking his arm into mine , slouching myself into an embrace while he shifts thoughtfully to make me more comfortable in my new position and mumble into his chest soft enough for only him to hear it . 

 

“Shut up Lauren, whatever you like I will most likely enjoy too”

 

He doesn’t speak but I could tell he wassmiling . The usual one Jim wears where he doesn’t know how to reply . It’s not rude or mocking it’s just something I learned over the time knowing  him through staring at him . So now we just thrive in comfortable silence , vaguely aware of the other conversation happening behind a darkened out screen but didn’t care. I was much more intrigued by the shade of green that is Jim’s jumper . It’s not like , a singular shade because that would be too simple . It’s a mixture of olive and fern put together into this amazing jumper . Not to mention how soft it is 

 

“I like this jumper , it’s a nice green”

 

“Really? My mam made it , I really like it too . Reminds me of home”

 

I sit up instantly , she made this? 

 

“That’s so nice !You’re mom made this?! Oh that  is so sweet! My mom made me stuff like that too! But my god do I want something like this! ”

 

He grins at me looking me in the eyes with nothing else but contention and I felt it . Security radiates off this man and I want to live in every second of it . Wrapping my hands around his neck , I close the gap with kisses , with neither on of usinterested in pulling away . Was I glad we were stuck in traffic? That’s more so a yesand no but I am ever so grateful to these blacked out windows . 

 

Eventually we make it to the flat and I pull Jim away from before he could introduce himself again to anyone who would be here . I don’t think he complained about it though


	20. This is perfect

I hadn’t givenFreddie too much detail about the date , not even where it was . I just told him i’d collect him in a cab at half six , meaning I did have to decline him trying to get Terry to bring us for that would be letting Freddie do something and this entire is about me giving back for once . Also because I’ve not seen him in a while .

 

When half six does pull around I’m dressed dinner casual , white shirt that I pray I won’t get anything on but I doubt it , black and grey plaid blazer because- I really like it with black pants to match . I also have black shoes with white laces because Peter Freestone taught me fashion back in the late seventies and that’s all I’ll ever remember . ‘Always try and make your outfit match’ 

 

 

So I hail a cab and tell him what’s the plan and we stop off at the flat letting me jump out but before I could even knock on the door , Phoebe opens it in a swift and fast motion 

 

“Hey Jim- oh my god darling you look fab! ”

 

I snort at his teenage squeamish reaction 

 

“Peter that’s the gayest thing you have ever said and you’ve told me about the time you worked in drag”

 

“I look sexy in drag Jim, don’t even try to deny it ”

 

“Are you going to get Freddie or do I have to settle for you?”

 

Peter turned away from me and shouted into the house

 

“Freddie- I’m taking your man and your dinner date!”

 

We both laugh as we hear a shriek and a distant “Phoebe I swear I will kick you out! ” as Freddie rushes towards us 

 

Freddie hallshimself to the door looking outraged at Peter but switches his mood to kindness , probably remembering that I’m paying for whatever madness he’sgoing to buy .

 

“Oh my god , you look so nice! It fits so well! ”

 

I ignore the compliment but I smile in gratitude , he’s wearing his usual clubbing outfit. Leather jacket , white vest and tight pants which confuse me and most likely everyone else so much- how does he get into them?? 

 

“Right! Let me get my wallet and we’ll be off!”

 

I stop him by grabbing his hand before he can jet off , he turns to me very puzzled 

 

“Jim-?”

 

“Freddie, i’m paying . Remember?”

 

He looks up at me and tries to lie

 

“It’s..just I like having my wallet ..”

 

“C’mon Freddie , please get in the car before I have to carry you ”

 

He goes a deep red before giving in and drags his feet towards the car mumbling something mean about mebut I could tell he was smiling , even though I couldn’t see his smug face . So we sat beside each other and made the usual conversation of ‘oh how was your week? Oh it was busy? Same here, life is always busy’ because we’re human. Gay,but human.

 

“You never told me where we are going ”

 

Freddie looks up at me when saying this then looks back into the window pretending to look sad, putting his famous pout on and I give in to him 

 

“It’s called Harrows, near the west end in Soho”

 

He smiles and turns back to me holding my arm wrapping his arms around it .

 

_**Arm fetish** _

 

I was about to say it but then Freddie calls me out in an annoyed tone

 

“Jim- before you say anything stupid about an arm fetish . I will warn you. I will jump from this car “

 

_Alrighty then ._

-—

 

“Right gents , we’re here”

 

Christ I forgot the driver was actually here , Freddie shifts himself out the door and I pay the man , getting out the same door Freddie did . Since we parked right outside the building , Freddie was already looking at the menu . He had his back to me so I stand beside him without making myself noticed before he checks behind him to see if I was there , then gets confused before seeing me and freaking out 

 

“Jim you can’t do that!”

 

“Yes I can! I just did!”

 

“God it made me feel you were standing me up”

 

“Freddie- we were in the same car”

 

He just pouts and I have a sneaking suspicion that someone had done that to him. I can’t think of that know, this is our time . I link arms with him for this is Soho , the gayest part of London . We can do that here , which is a nice change. Always a nice change to be treated like an actual human . But since I’m with a rockstar , I don’t think this ‘being treated like a human’ fits Freddie very week . Now I’d booked a nice booth away from the windows with seemed to upset Freddie - because of course it does. 

 

“Why couldn’t we sit near the windows??”

 

I roll my eyes at me , trying to jog his memory 

 

“I don’t know Freddie Mercury, you answer that.”

 

Then it clicks in his head that his pretty little self is the lead singerof the best band in the world currently . He makes a little ‘Oh’ and smiles at me when we sit down . 

 

“You know, I would have forgotten about that entirely so it’s a miracle that you did or our date would have been ruined and the press would be on my ass”

 

He does the smile again- the goofy wonderful smile that can make a day . I return the smile with my own before replying

 

“Well I just have a lot less on my mind that you I guess . With you having to make up song lyrics and rhythms to fit them” 

 

We order drinks. Vodka and tonic for both of us because , why not? It’s a Saturday . Enjoying the atmosphere talking about passers by and wondering what their business was here . 

 

 

About an hour into us being here , about three different waiters had come up to us with the same question of ‘are you actually eating or just getting drinks?’

 

Freddie getting bored quite easily , he begins to look around on cocktail menus and then hands it to me 

 

“You know what, I’m not even hungry. I just kind of want fruity and gay drinks that make me look fabulous , if that’s alright”

 

I just have to laugh because I would be very okay to do this , right here . Right now.

 

I close the menu seeing exactly what he’s on about 

 

“Okay, let’s do it .”

 

He smiles and gets the waiter to get ‘the two most fruity and flamboyant drinks you have ‘ 

 

And we were off, drinking the best and very sweet, very fruity yet very alcoholic drinks known to man . Was this the date I planned? God no, but is it way better? God yes .Watching him down mango tequila shots like it was water and sipping on mine and his fresh lemon tea cocktail makes me get the sense like he’s going to get sick any minute now buthe is an adult , a rather drunk flamboyant one to be fair , but an adult nonetheless. Every time he or I  finishes a drink , he goes through the menu and points out another to the point where the waiting staff is starting to refrain of coming to our table , meaning Freddie has to very nicely trying to hide the sheer amount of booze he had in his system to get another . They couldn’t cut him off yet and I don’t think anyone would . No one wants an upset and drunk Freddie Mercury. 

He pulls himself and shifts out of the booth we were given , stumbling even at that simple task. Jesus he’s  hammered isn’t he ? Why is he getting up? Oh where is he going? 

 

“Darling , I think we are finished . I’m calling Phoebe to take us home since Terry has most likely gone home ”

 

I have to make sure he doesn’t do something he’ll regret , he acts like a drama queen or a child when drunk and I don’t know which one he is now 

 

“Okay you do that, I’ll pay the waiter”

 

I keep a clear and steady eye on him as I walk to counter to pay whilehe goes and asks for the phone , he is acting sober for the most part - fooling mostly everyone in the restaurant- everyone expect me . No one hugs onto you and compliments you on everything you’ve ever done sober - unless they’re very very nice . 

 

When paying I find a fellow Irishmen is the cashier man.

 

“Heya, how was everything?”

 

He sounds like-a Dubliner? Or west Meath , either or . The accent is too close to the other 

 

“Grand sure, waiting for a friend to make his call though ”

 

We smirk and nod at each other - a tip to where we’re both from. The motherlands . 

 

Freddie laches onto me without stumbling when he’s finished and we wait outside for Phoebe to arrive. Taking a smoking break in between talking , and me laughing with Freddie for holding and lighting a cigarette the wrong way round . We get honked at and Freddie takes that as the signal of Phoebe being here so he puts out his burnt at both ends cigarette and stumbles his way to the car , me close behind him in case he falls . We say our hellos to Phoebe andFreddie lies down on all the seats and me on the way home all the while hissing at Phoebe and I to pipe downbecause apparently he has a ‘massive headache ‘ 

 

Phoebe whispered to me discreetly 

 

“Had a fun time?”

 

“Yeah, I think we did” 

 


	21. Drunken promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s a short but hella sweet and drunk chapter

When we got to the house Freddie had seemingly passed outdraped over the seats and my lap which meant I was either going to wake him or sleep in the car with him. I questioned of just getting up gently or genuinely waking him up , taking the second opinion in the end because , obviously.

 

Tapping his shoulder awkwardly trying to wake him up without looking insane to passers by and Phoebe questioning which one of us is more drunk , he does eventually wake up 

 

“Wha-?”

 

“You fell asleep in the car love , we’re here” I shushed my voice as I explained 

 

He moves his head out of the light from the headlamps overhead  but smiles at me 

 

“Are you able to get yourself out or do you want me to carry you? ” I grin , already knowing the answer 

 

Without missing a beat he wraps his arms around my neck indicating he wants me to lift him inside so without hitting either one of our heads, I manage to take both of us indoors with Freddie clinging onto me , as if he was a koala bear . I laugh quietly at Thebes thought my half drunken mind had thrown towards me,  even though I’m far from sober I’ve learned from many years of drinking with my mates in a random field - I can say Inever can be drunk for I’m a very composed person so I can act like I haven’t ever touched a drop of anything in my whole life . I think I traded away my self esteem for it . 

 

“Upstairs please darling , you are so strong! Where did I ever find you?” Freddie slurred as she shifts around hiding himself away in the crooks of my neck 

“In bar called heaven my dear ” I try and jog his memory 

“Oh my , you truly a heaven send ”

Freddie hushed  at me as I heave myself and Freddie round the corner to the staircase where Freddie waved vigorously to Phoebe but knew better to shriek a goodnight to himfor Joe would be still screaming at him well into the morning . Joe and his ‘beauty sleep’

 

“I love what you’re wearing but darling , take it off!” 

 

I dryly reply , giving him no sense of me giving in 

 

“Freddie - you’re drunk as all hell , we’re not doing anything”

 

He gasps loudly and very overly exaggerated to give emphasis and had a face of false shock and all I can do is sigh and remember why I enjoy being with this flamboyant queen 

 

“Jim! Get your mind out of the gutter! I would never! ”

 

“Never?”

 

“Never! I was merely suggesting for you to sleeping beside me, but I don’t think I want you too anymore”

 

He pouts and I take my blazer off

 

“But I guess you can sleep beside me , because I love you and you’re so handsome!”

 

I help him get out of his skin tight jeans and he kicks them off with ease leaving me even more confused  and then tried to accomplish the hard task trying not to fall when taking his vest off .

 

“Jim dear it won’t come off!”

 

I turn around to see him with a vest stretched over his face held up by his arms and I can’t help but chuckle at the sight , I walk over to him and pull the vest down back on to him and he sits down slowly on the bed , not willing to argue with me over taking the top off he just curls up onto the pillow and I shift myself to beside him just like I was asked , well more so demanded but who cares? Wait did he fall asleep that quickly?

 

“Jim?”

 

Okay ,thatindicates that he is awake and answer my question 

 

“Yes dear?”

 

He says nothing yet turns himself towards me , moving his body pushinghim into my chest , I wrap my arms around him and we both lazily smile to no one but ourselves , I enjoyed every moment of today , this is a perfect way to end it -

 

“Jim? ”

 

I breathe out tiredly , _he said he was tired didn’t he?_

 

“Yes my dear?” 

 

“I never told you, I’ve bought a new house “

 

_That’s why he was at the estate agency! Oh that makes sense_

 

“Oh really? I’m very happy for you ” I push him closer to me  as he giggles then falls silence , thinking then looks up at me like an adorable kitten questioning life around him .

 

“Will you stay in the house with me?” He asked in his state of mind 

 

I laugh dryly at his drunken thoughts and I don’t think about my answer for he’s just drunk , I don’t have to be serious. He will forget this by morning anyways .

 

“Of course I will sweetheart”

 

He lets outs a soft “yay” which I grin at thinking how strangely ,I’m the younger one . This man is three years my senior and yet I feel i’m six years older than him, it has to be his child like nature - or his job keeping him young . 

Either way I enjoy it strangely , so I won’t question it at all , especially when he has just fallen asleep in your arms .

 


	22. Do I know you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s short but we are introducing my main men

 I didn’t know what I was dreaming about when I woke up. I never do to be honest because I always forget but that isn’t helped by Freddie constantly shifting before getting up all together just to hiss at the brightness coming from the unclosed curtains and lie back down again , waking me up completely. I turn from the cuddled position to lie down beside Freddie , but he had better ideas . Ideas that suited him better 

 

“Move back, move back, move back! It’s so bright! Too bright! Why is London bright!?”

 

I then realised what Freddie was on about , recalling the drinks from last night . Freddie was very hungover . So without saying anything , I get up and close the curtains to please him somehow

 

“My head is bloody spinning, how much did I drink?”

 

“Too much , more than anyone should ever ”

 

He groaned loudly over his mistakes covering his eyes with his hand as if I didn’t close the curtains then softly said 

 

“Darling could you please get me a pain killer and some water?”

 

I chuckle softly and left the room indicating I’d do it for him. I know the sun is out but I  don’t know what time it is by the minute so before checking in many cupboards in the kitchen  I slowly slip into the sitting room to lock eyes with someone I have never met before , along with two unconscious bodies , one of them being Joe’s . He gives me a small wave , not even acting shocked like I was . It’s currently eight am and this person thinks it’s fine to act bright and sunny? Trying to pretend his cheerinessdoesn’t set of many alarm bells in my headand just smile back at him then turning around heading to the kitchen to find pain killers for Freddie who’s most likely crying out upstairs being the dramatic child he is . Knowing a small bit about the layout of the house I knew  where the glasses were and grabbed one out filling it with water and work my way from there , trying to creek open cupboards without clattering awake the entire street and manages to find some kind of dissolving pain killer hopefully strong enough to fend off Freddie’s hangover nearly the size of his ego. Nearly .

 

Without passing through the sitting room again to have another strange waving greeting from whoever this bright eyed person is and just go up to Freddie,making sure I don’t trip which shouldn’t be something normal adults should care about , but apparently questioning everything you do makes you clumsy as well. I can’t say have anything positive about myself , can I ? I think it was the social environment I was growing up in before coming to London . But now with Freddie i’m thrown into many social situations I couldn’t even dream of . He lets out a sad cry of regret from behind the door that could make anyone just want to hug him, so I slip into the room with the water and the pill for him with a small smile to greet him , he gives me a sad little tired smile in return when I sit beside him and put the water and pain killer on the bedside table . He pulls him self up and puts the pill in the water looking fascinated by the bubbly and fizzing water before it turned to a misted looking water with a few little bits that float in and around the top and bottom. Freddie sipped it then pulled back in disgust 

 

“The joys of being hungover”

 

I give him a sympathetic smile as he takes it on the chin and takes it all without flinching , letting out a whine of distaste but keeps the taste sitting in his mouth despite the fact he has another glass of water from the night before beside him. He reaches out for me and within seconds I’m back in bed with my arms around him, forgetting the feeling of the morning and wishing desperately to go back to sleep just to keep him with me for the few hours more , using the excuse of ‘letting the pain killer kick in’ which he seemed to believe and he closed his eyes. I felt the sleep come over closing my eyes too, finally being able to lie in with Freddie. Then , after a small few minutes that felt like seconds

 

“Oh my god you just waved at him?!”

 


	23. Confronted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My men...they have arrived

Whoever is downstairs reallyknows how to kill the mood . Losing all will of going back to sleep again even though it’s 8 am on a Sunday . Whoever was downstairs seemed to be enjoying themselves from the shrills and shrieks now coming from downstairs along with child like giggles that I would be smiling at if it was anytime later than ten . I wasn’t the only one unimpressed with the amount of noise coming from the living room, Freddie giving the face i’ve only seen that on my father when I once said I didn’t want to get communion that day because Father Liam was doing mass . Pure disgust , which is rather funny consideringhow it seemed to be more annoyed at the people downstairs then his hangover that was killing him a second ago . 

 

 

Freddie grumbles around thinking over what’s he’s doing before begrudgingly getting up ushering me to follow him to the top of the stairs . Now this will be good, with him nearly down the stairs clutching onto the banister for support because although taking a pain killer, his hangover was still dwellingover his head like a storm cloud brewing with annoyance but this is Freddie we’re talking about so it looks like a small child about to throw a tantrum, in a cute way . 

 

He throws the sitting room door open swinging it on it’s hinges , scaring everyone in the room and surprising not denting the wall behind it as it hit against it . He waltzed in as I stood in the door frame. That shut everyone up, now waiting for whatever his royal highness had to say

 

“Are you honestly serious? Children, you have houses!” Freddie calls out like a mother forced to come down to consult screaming 

 

_Were these guests ..uninvited?!_

 

Joe was first to speak to defend himself and the two others against his temperamental yet adorable boss , quietly mumbling over his words , making it hard to to grasp over that this man was much stronger than Freddie in most ways , mainly including physical.

 

“We’re all just jet lagged..” Joe began softly 

 

Freddie quickly retorted against it as soon as Joe stated it as ifhe never spoke at all

 

“Jet lagged?! You didn’t go anywhere! It was just these two! “ Fred crossed his arms to show his fake anger 

 

Freddie pointed vigorously at the two strangers , adding to the left out drama he thought was needed , it just wouldn’t be Freddie.

 

Then , finally. Still with a smile wiped around his face , the waver spoke

 

“Good morning to you too Melina”

 

_More Americans . Seemingly New Yorkers_

 

“Lee, how are you not tired? It’s three am for you! “ Freddie’s arms are moved from his chest to his hips 

 

“Three am is party hour, you of all people should know that” Lee leaned against the couch 

 

I’m learning a lot about these people from this meet conversation, one is named Lee . The overly cheerful one is called Lee, am I meant to be surprised here? 

 

Before Freddie could kick off his own witty comeback , Lee turned to me with the same bright smile he gave me earlier then pans back to Freddie to change the subject 

 

“Who’s this then Freddie?” Lee questioned , pointing accusingly at me 

 

Freddie seemed to lighten up and the other , who I hadn’t learned the name of nudged Lee to congratulate him on distracting Freddie

 

“This..Is Jim! My new man!” He gestured to me and I could feel the tint of blush begin to deepen 

 

 

_... Jesus Christ.. _

_..why does that hit so deep?!?_

 

All three coo over this fact , despite Joe knowing all this time . Making mebegin to think they hold a brain together, how the three of them make up one person . Which is an extremely strange thought , it’s too early for my mind to go to strange places . Not now . 

 

“Hi Jim, what’s it like being with Fred?” The only stranger leftasked someone bouncing his voice if possible 

 

Okay, now I see why they group together, they’re all American . So I just need the manwho’s talking to me to give me his name and then I can be civil 

 

“Grand , bit crazy but sure” I replied honestly 

 

Lee and what I can only assume is his boyfriend whisper to one another then bring Joe into after he gets curious , giving it a second then Joe laughs and beckons Freddie and I to hear them

 

“They can’t understand your accent Jim!”

 

The two flush and Freddie and I laugh at their misfortune because I’ve never had that issue with anyone with my accent 

 

“Well darlings , you’ll have to get used to it because he’s staying!” Freddie states taking me in his arms as I stare down at the floor 

 

Lee rolls his eyes and announces

 

“That’s what you said about Bill-

 

The two follow him in his listing of who I can only assume are Freddie’s ex’s 

 

-and Winnie!” 

 

_Even I remember him_

 

 

-Vince was nice!”

 

 

“Remember David? ”

 

Before Freddie could cut anyone off , Joe finishes with

 

“Remember me!”

 

The three laugh their heads off and Freddie turns a bright red reading off the loverslist including that Joe himself was a past lover of Freddie something I never knew 

 

“Alright , you had your fun ,are you finished? It wasn’t funny !” Freddie fumed at no one in particular 

 

“It was very funny” I hushed , trying to keep my accent on the down low so the two can understand me

 

Before Freddie could begin his rant on how i’m meant to be on his side , one of his precious children strutted in and went straight to him for attention which he gave rather quickly. Taking Tiffany into his arms while she purred happily .

 

———

 

“So as Thor was saying , our flight was delayed coming here so we called Liza and he said , come here” Lee explained as Joe turned a shade of pink 

 

I was making tea and coffee because as my mother taught me, if you’re up from your seat . You’re the maid , but I never did mind , it’s an easy job anyways . So while Freddie jokingly asked if his house is now a hotel , i place down mine and Freddie’s tea then back up for Thor , Lee’s and Joe’s coffee . Just before I sat down , Freddie our his arm out in front of the chair 

 

“Darling , Do you remember last night ?” Freddie asked looking up at me from his seat as the trio suddenly wanted to know too

 

“I do , probably more than you but anyways why?” I joked out expecting Freddie wanting to know too

 

“I just remember you saying you would move in here since you know..” Freddie’s sentence trailed off as I try and go back to last night

 

“Did I? I don’t remember” I wondered as I gently moved Freddie’s arm to finally sit down beside him

 

“Well it’s the only thing I remember that isn’t a blur . So it must be true!” He recounted happily , looking at Thor and Lee as if they were there too 

 

“Well, I don’t recall anything “ I stutter as the memory hits back to when I totally did say this .

 

Before I could be confronted by the truth , Peter walked in. 

 


	24. Tea , Coffee and Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s a short one , but it’s wholesome my dears! 
> 
>  
> 
> -Scandal

“Why are we all screaming? ”Phoebe muttered  while coming into the kitchen , making himself present to everyone 

 

“Jim won’t move in with us darling, make him!” Freddie forces , seemingly giving up on the hard task and has thrown it onto Phoebe 

 

“Oh right I forgot you got kicked out didn’t you?” Peter reminded me somehow nicer than most , that’s Phoebe for you , after a second Peter continued

 

“What did she kick you out for?” Thor asked , not even sounding rude 

 

“Oh, too many ‘over seas calls from Munich at the late hours’ apparently “ I sigh out , trying to make it sound as funny as it wasn’t . Freddie turned a hot shade of red at this so I believe that would be a win 

 

“Really? Well that wasn’t what I was told, I’m mates with her son you see . Apparently she just needed the room so her new carer could stay full time” Phoebe explained casually, as if this was well known knowledge 

_That doesn’t make any sense_

“What? She was fine last time I saw her!” I try and push my memory far enough as why my sudden eviction was clicking into place

 

“Yeah turns out she was suffering quietly for years “ Phoebe sighed as he sat down with the now large group of us drinking tea and coffee while I now feel a bit strange . I never knew the woman well , despite the fact I’ve lived with her longer than I was with my ex boyfriend John . 

 

We sat in silence , seemingly contemplating over our lives assmall sips of tea and coffee were taken. Freddie being Freddie , didn’t enjoy this

 

“Way to kill he mood Phoebe” snarled Freddie as then changed the topic of conversation to a newer and brighter topic being of what was to occur for tonight’s events , which I couldn’t  attend because of the joys of moving out 

 

“Well I’ll justhire the moving company that’s doing this house to do your flat too , it’s all going to the same place anyways” 

 

_Oh yeah . That_

 

“Freddie -“ before I had the chance to begin , Fred cuts me off 

 

“You said you’d move in Jim. I remember it . Clear as day!” Freddie insisted to me 

 

“Jim, it’s so clear that even I can remember it “ Lee  recalls from across the table , gaining a laugh from Thor and Joe 

 

“We’ll have to talk about it “ I said before I had a time to think 

 

“Meaning you’re thinking about it” Joe teased as he got up from his place at the table and walked to the sink , taking anyone else’s finished mugs with him , just as I did earlier.

 

I say nothing , just giving him the middle finger where he does the Freddie gasp and returned it to me . Joe then turned to Thor and Lee

 

“The Irish, they’re so rude “ he mocked as if I wasn’t in the room , we all laugh in a hushed tone . Lee held his head in fake shame 

 

—

 

“Are you sure about this Fred?” I try and not sound as if i’m going to take him up on his offer

”100 certain , the thing is . Are you sure about it?” He moves swiftly through the rooms that were now half barren due to them getting moved to this other place 

 

“I mean, I don’t know what to say . This is such a huge thing ” I sound like a child 

“Then  just say yes! God, why is it so hard for you to accept good thing?” Freddie stopped in his tracks in his now old bedroom

 

”I don’t know- it’s just what I grew up doin-“ Freddie then cut me off to kiss me while we stood in the doorframe . 

 

_He has learned too many of my secrets_

“When works best for you for  the moving guys to come over and collect your stuff?” Freddie asked as if I said yes to his offer

 

I know there’s no giving out anymore , I laugh out a sigh and say 

 

“Tomorrow, I’d need to tell my landlady though ” I lean against one side of the frame to let him past 

He turns and smiles at me going through the doorframe and into the bathroom to collect shaving equipment 

 

“See Jim , no use in fighting me! I always win in the end ”

 

”not for long Fred, not for long ”

 

_I’ll get him_ _back_


	25. The calm before the party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s short (what’s new?) but I do promise the next one will be long!!!
> 
>  
> 
> -Scandal

“Jim please, just think how the stars have aligned for us! You got kicked out , then I bought a new house! “ Freddie pleaded with me to consider his offer 

 

“I’d love to-

 

“Then do! You keep saying that but then back pedal! You did say yes! Oh please!” He cuts me off and hugs my waist and I try and force back a smile 

I have been going back and forth on this , agreeing then disagreeing with myself it’s been a week since I did agree with him 

“Fred, are you even sure about this?” A glisten of hope returned to his eyes when I said this

 

“Of course I am , just. Please?” He reminded me so much like my younger siblings when they were annoyingme then stopped when I said I’d tell mom 

_Oh dear lord , how can I refuse now?_

I could picture the place before us now, how wonderful it would be living with someone who truly cares for you. Being fully official with him . The strength of the image hung over my head to the point I had to accept 

 

“This place better have a train station close to it “ 

 

Freddie looks up at me from his clutched position and has a wide grin , I didn’t realise but I was doing the same 

——

 

Two weeks ago, I agreed to move in with Freddie , meaning I now live with three gay men . Four if you want to count Peter Straker who comes , all the godamn time . Also meaning , I have to learn to live like them ,all thewhile maintaining my old job at Savoy . Will it work out? I have -no idea. 

 

“What time is it?” Marie groaned as she watched out the windowfor anyone to dared to come into the barbers 

 

“We have ten minutes until we can close” I stare at the clock and answer with the same enthusiasm , swinging from one of the office chairs behind the desk 

 

“What are you doing later? Food then a sad little bar?” Marie teased as she stared down a man looking at our prices 

 

“WellI’m finally finished moving everything in now so Freddie’s throwing a party again “ I sigh and remember the excited face he had when I accepted, to the point where he said I could invite a friend or two

 

“I’m sorry?! Who’s ‘Freddie’?! “ Marie’s   eagernessto go home faded away and now became full hairdresser of ‘wanting to know everything’ 

 

“Oh my god, I’ve told you about Freddie . Calm down” I try and hush her to stop drawing attention to herself and the barbers 

 

“Uh yeah, you did not! Now tell me!” She hissed now drawing herself towards me

 

“Oh my god he’s just  a guy I’ve been seeing , now c’mon start closing up ” I change the topic while I turn away to walk to the back and collect my things

 

Marie , having ending her strong interest in my love life has now begun a little song while putting a coat on. 

 

“Jim’s got a boyfriend, he’s gonna marry him” repeated a few times for good measure to make sure I hear it as I turn over the ‘open ‘ sign to to read ‘sorry, we’re closed’ 

 

“I’m gone , see you on Monday Marie” I finish up checking the floor one last time , check the train times that they graciously put in the lobby of the hotel ,head to the back door to leave before she shoves me out of the way and opening the door swinging it off a few times 

 

“Sorry Jim,about to miss my train!”Marie yelled quickly before rushing out , already turning the corner when Iclose and lock the door 

 

 

I wrap around the corner ,pulling out a cigarette from my jacket pocket as I make my way to the train station, taking drags of it as I look through the maps , trying to find the train station I came from , realising I look more like a tourist and not someone who’s lived here more than five years and slowly back off , just try and find it with sheer luck and guessing . From mild remembrance of train station names I really should know, I manage to find myself where I left off earlier this morning , Garden Lodge. 

 

Freddie had told me him and his entourage would be here later, so I’m metby a beautiful purring Tiffany greeting me at the steps of the door , who I had seemingly made a lasting impression on due to the fact she let me pick her up and carry her back inside , still purring in my arms when I sat back down onto the couch where Oscar decided to come out from wherever he was looking around in to join us on my lap . Looking for something to cure my boredom , because now the cats have chased each other off into another room . In my efforts I manage to find yesterday’s paper in the mix of papers and letters on the coffee table , it’ll have to make do , even though it’s all old news doesn’t mean I can’t reread it . It’s just like talking to a new client who has nothing else to say bar the news and the weather . Soon enough , without finishing a story, Oscar comes into view , pouncing up onto the couch and attacks the paper in distaste . 

 

“Oh Oscar, I was reading that “ I scoldthe kitten as he stares up at me and the now torn up paper as I shove it back on the table , promising I’d clean it later and hold the now purring kitten , stroking him behind the ears . The peacefulness didn’t seem to fit the now dramatic household but with no one but the cats and I here , the home radiated calm . Almost to the point where you could easily fall asleep-

 

“ **JIMMM? ARE YOU HOME? I’M BACK AND I BROUGHT THE QUEERS!”**

 


	26. Side chapter: Film date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the extreme long time it is currently taking to write because I have a lot to do , so here’s a mini chapter for you!

“Do you want to watch a film?” I asked as I came in from the kitchen into the living room 

 

It was a simple question to be fair , but nothing can be simple with my husband.

 

“Hmmm, what brought this on? Are you looking for something?Did you see something you liked?” Freddie teased from his royal like lying down position on the couch 

 

“Yeah, his name is Freddie Mercury. Ever hear of him?” I turn to see his face gone a pretty blush red then grabbed a pillow and just before he threw it at me , I reminded him

 

“Darling, I have two cups of tea and this is a very expensive house. You’ll ruin your carpets just to get back at me?” I move closer as he makes room for me as he sighed , shaking his head 

 

“It’s our house silly” he muttered, sipping his tea in a cute little pout

 

“C’mon, I’ll let you choose the film . Whatever you want” Freddie’s demeanour changed , putting his tea back on the coffee table to glide through a shelf of his romantic 1920s films he loves so dearly , looking ever fondly at them all before sorting his mind out on what to watch 

 

“I love this one- it’s sad but I love it ! “ Freddie sighing holding the film box then opening up quickly before he even told me the name 

 

Oh I wish I lived in these love stories” he stared longingly at the box the film came in again 

 

“You probably have seen them all twenty times” I shook my head as he laughed with me 

 

“You’re probably right!” He wavedme off but admitted to us both how right I was 

 

I smile to myself as he squeals to begin pressing through buttons on the TV to get it to do whatever he wanted it to do without straightaway success, obviously annoying Freddie with his patiences and after a long minute of him muttering to himself annoyed and denying my offers of assistance, Freddie got it to play . 

 

“Finally! I was starting to lose hope” Freddie hummed as he pushes himself up from the ground to sit back normally on the couch for but only for the first few minutes then giving up and slinging his legs onto my lap 

 

“I was going to cuddle you but I guess you had other ideas” I suggested with luck that he would change his mind 

 

“Wait no..I want to cuddle now” Freddie admits then moves back , shifting closer to each other until I pull him in and kiss his cheek, wrapping himself around me with his tea cradled in his hands . 

 

Pretending to read through the annoying abundance of warnings and ads before the film began , Freddie had finished his tea and twice already had tried to steal mine. Before he had another chance of a third, the opening titles began .

 

—

 

The movie was a soppy love triangle with a depressing ending that somehow managed to move Freddie to tears , which he denied and pushed into my chest to try and hide .

 

“Darling you can just admit to crying, it’s okay” I tried to console him as the credits rolled like the tears on his cheeks

 

“It’s so unfair, he didn’t deserve her!” Freddie protests , letting go of his tight clutch of my chest to look up at me , all that gave him away was his reddened cheeks and eyes , quickly pecking his lips before he moved I put his tea back on the coffee table

 

“Why did you choose it if you knew you would get sad?” Reasoning with his mind was a hard thing to master , and for living with him for over two years now- I still see new sides of him.

 

“It’s a beautiful film and I love it “ 

 

“But it made you upset”

 

“Yes, it did. I’m not ashamed to say it did” crossing his arms in a silly huff 

 

“Dear I never said you were to be ashamed “ looking into his eyes for a second as he tries to close them to cut off our eye contact , so while smirking I try and cheer him up 

 

“I won” 

 

“Won what?”

 

“Our staring competition”

 

“Oh! Oh you never said-let’s do it again then!” Freddie can’t sound annoyed , it just doesn’t fit him 

 

Remembering on what he had just said on living in one of his sappy love story movies , deciding to be a flirt

 

“Oh I couldn’t , anymore time spend staring into your eyes I’d get lost in them” hating suddenly how that sounded going a shade of scarlet , putting my hand over my mouth 

 

Freddie’s blush had tinted to a rosier colour raising my self assurance in myself a bit higher to look up at him now , just for him to kiss me , holding me in place for a slight second until he pulled away for breath

 

“I haven’t said it today but I love you Jim darling” Freddie managed to utterthem sitting beside me , then moved himself to his own comfort of my lap

 

“Hmm..” I decided to humour him

 

“What would the tabloids headline say if we ever were caught?” I looked up at him as Freddie tried to make up an amusing answer to my stupid question 

 

“Hmm..two adults are married , you won’t guess who?” Freddie sneered happily with himself

 

“Oh I was more thinking like “Shocking! Freddie Mercury holding hands with his gardener! “ Sticking my tongue out in fake distaste 

 

“Oh imagine, the singer and his gardener? Who would have thought?” 

 

“Oh yes, we’re quite the scandal” I proposed the continuation of our mockery aimed at the press 

 

“Oh yes we are Jim, but can I tell you something?” Freddie wrapped his arms around my neck as I leaned back on the couch’s fluffy and large pillows 

 

“Of course you can” I confess, 

 

_Freddie could be a killer and I honestly don’t think I’d love him any less_

 

“I don’t care what the papers say about me anymore. Life is worth living so I’m spending my time with loved ones- especially you” 

 


	27. The party : part one

The door had swung open , waking up the baby beautiful cats in a shock to the loud screaming coming from theirfather . He had tossed himself into the light of the new windows that hadn’t been curtained yet with a smile on his face , clearly expressing his joy of having a party with a group of friends he loves dearly

 

“Hi darling! Have you missed me?” Freddie called out to either myself or Oscar , which Oscar took as if it was to himself by purring loudly from my chest then moved when I sat up to wander around again 

 

The others made themselves known to me by looking around and gawking around the house that now belongs to their friend 

 

“Isn’t this great! Friends over in a proper house . God I feel like a real adult , am I getting old?” Freddie purred at me with a shimmer in his eye 

 

“We all have to age darling- but to be honest , I see no difference in you” I take a grasp of his hand 

 

It seemed to be not the answer he was searching for but it was substantial enough for him to just smile at me then turned around to yell

 

“Phoebe! Can you please grab whatever’s good in the fridge!” Freddie pleaded simply with Peter for alcohol in the kitchen that was closer to him than Peter was . Phoebe just nodded and wanderedoff into to the kitchen as Thor drew himself closer 

 

“Oh the house isfabulous dear, I don’t believe you picked it yourself though “ Thorteased me with him, gaining a laugh from Lee

 

“Who else would pick it darling! Of course it was me! I wouldn’t live in a house someone else had picked! Freddie scoffed and shuddered at themere thought of it

 

“Liza- can you grab these glasses for me?” Peter called in from the kitchen 

 

Joe waltzed into the kitchen as Phoebe opened the door when a Rosé held with him , four sharp wine glasses and placing them along the coffee table beside myself and Freddie , which Thor quickly snatched the bottle to read it to himself then announced 

 

“I didn’t realise we were going this fancy Fred” only causing Lee to sneak up and read the label for himself then took it from Thor to pour out glasses when the phone rang , Lee being up , grabbed it , answering whatever the call no matter the privacy , Lee spinning the cord around his finger then turned around to face the rest of us , seemingly eager to tell us whoever is on the other end .

 

“Jim- it’s a man named John!” Lee smiled then instantly stopped for some reason when I get up to answer 

 

“Been a while - where are you now?” I say before John gets a word in- slipping into back the old routine of being straight to the point with him

 

“Currently , at home but going to get the train there soon - just wanted to remind you if you forgotten” John says and I chuckle slightly and quietly then feel a strong heat hitting off my back

 

-right I’ll see you there then” I end the conversation , putting the telephone down back on the hooks . Turning back I see why my back was so hot just a moment ago

 

-Freddie was shooting daggers right at me .

 

Thor and Lee had seem to sense the sudden tension that I hadn’t , retreating to the kitchen with Phoebe and Liza already in there . Even the cats had stopped looking through the open door frame 

 

“Who’s John?” 

 

“An ex-boyfriend, why?”

 

“Wait what?” Freddie huffed 

 

“What?” I stared confused

 

“Oh- nevermind it’s fine . It’s nothing” Freddie quietly hummed but I knew he was lying to me , so I move closer and kiss his burning red with either love or seething anger . 

_He isn’t fine. Anyone could really tell_

“I’m sorry , I really should have told you beforehand Fred” I whisper for no reason because we’re in a empty room , taking his hand in mine intertwining them to try and get him to smile 

 

“I said it’s nothing dear, forget I said anything. Come get ready with me “ Freddie turned away - gently pulling us to our new room- together. He was not finished with this topic . I was sure of it 

 

———

Freddie moved from the en-suite to the wardrobe frantically every few minutes, doing whatever but kept staring himself down in the mirror.

 

A loud and abruptlaugh came from downstairs, meaning only one thing 

“Seems Mr Peter Straker  found his way here” Freddie sneered while looking in the mirror at himself again,turning and checking angles over and over again 

 

“Dear- What are you even looking at? You’ve been at that for the last five minutes” I move to beside him to check out whatever the hell he could be judging himself so throughly 

 

“Just- I don’t want to play the fool- you know? I’ve bought a house now! A proper huge own, one the press will be prying at when they find it”he mumbled off at himself while biting his top lip 

 

“I hope you realise that these are you friends downstairs not the press - here to be with you not judge you Fred” 

 

Freddie looked in the mirror once again then told me to come along since we should be downstairs by now - changing his attitude quickly once more.

 

“Look who finally decides to make his entrance” snarled Peter Strakerwith a warm smile on his face, a seemingly mix of gin and champagne in a small glass pressed against his lap, I knew it was gin by the smell alone when I sat beside him 

 

“Oh please, keep your excitement to a low standard !” Freddie hurled back as he fetched his own concoction of alcohol, forgetting about his Rosé that still stood on the coffee table .

”Bitch” Peter breathed quietly 

When Freddie emerged back from the kitchen with a seemingly only Vodka in hand , he questioned the American couple on their flight here which caused  Thor to go on a annoyed filled rant over his and Lee’s struggle of how TSA had taken both of Thor’s bags for examining, this of course was displaying how the strictness of security to a ‘ranking of utter stupidity ‘ finishing with

 

“God it’s as if they think another World War is on the brinks of appearing” sparking a new and rather different topic, Culture. Beginning with England , which Phoebeand Freddie gleamed to speak about- mostly Freddie but Phoebe seemed to be glad to add on. America laid on the table for the three to grasp but no one seemed to be bothered to , then it was my turn to represent Ireland 

 

“It’s , well we have our own rivalry against the British , but we also have too much similarity  to them . Obviously, being so close to them-“ I got a few ofthe strange looks I was getting from everyone around me I decided not topull away- but to dig deeper

 

-Beside our language and our way to handle drink I can’t see a difference!“ I coughed quietly finishing the sentence jokingbut it was no use as Freddie had heard me

 

“Thin ice Darling- you won’t be saying that later!” Freddie hissed mockingly while taking a sip from his Vodka , wincing back from the strength of alcohol he did pour himself then was delighted to be reminded he still had a flute of Rosé to mix it with . He smiled while deciding to pour half of the vodka into the half empty glass of Rosé he had now filled .

 

Then the door bell rang.

 

Which- of course, Phoebe goes to answer . But me,  having a slight idea of who it’s going to be , I follow with him as he opens the door then moves away back to the living room seeing me behind him 

 

There he is, late as usual.

John Alexander. 

 

“Hey Jim-“

 

“What time do you call this?” Pretending to check my watch aimlessly reading it when smirking at him

 

“Shut up, be grateful I came” John slightly shoved into me then stopping- just as everyone does , everyone must admire the house from both inside and out

 

“Are you seriously living here?” He stood in a small gape of wonder for a second 

 

“No no, they make me stay in the basement John” rolling my eyes as he genuinely looked at me with concern 

Oh my god , he’s like a child afraid of the dark 

 

“Oh please John- they’re men , not beasts” I take him in his stride moving and closing the door before walking into the living room

 

“I can barely see the difference between the two nowadays!” Causing a laugh to come from both of us as we turn into the living room, which was oddly silent for a Freddie event 

 

“What are we laughing at?” Freddie spoke coldly, like whatever enthusiasm he had for this party had perished 

 

“Oh-nothing really, just catching up” I tried to support myself as if I was in court defending my innocence 

 

Freddie begun his integration , staring down at John - as well as everyone else in the room

 

“Oh god I know you! You with Jim on the night we met!” Freddie recalls triumphantly 

 

John goes a shade lighter and murmured quietly “yeah-that was me it’s really nice to meet yo-“

 

Freddie then cut him off

 

 

“Jim come help me get the drinks” Freddie demands in a sweet tone , getting up quickly before I could even try to speak swiftly moving and waiting for me now in the kitchen , so I turn and see the fear of being left alone in freddie’s group of friends in John’s face , reminding myself that I once had that same expression. I move awkwardly and close the door behind me to the kitchen .

 

“I am disgusted by you. Bring the newest ex around here huh?!” Freddie hissed- he must remember him. He must of thought this was a past lover from way back when 

 

“Freddie- you said I could invite someone! I’m just doing as I was told ! He’s just a friend now anyway!” I don’t why I bothered - explaining logic to Freddie when he was mad was like trying to conversate with a wall. 

 

“You could have brought anyone! But yet you chose him!”

 

“Oh you are one to talk, so you think you have a right to be upset about this?” I began to remind him of own past

 

“Of course I do!” Freddie could never back down, he had an angry expression on his face but in his eyes - they were glazed over with the fear of a fight. I knew mine were the same

 

“Okay..we live. With Joe. Your ex boyfriend, remember?” 

 

Silence.

 

“Get the glasses out from the cabinets ”

 

“Freddie-”

 

“No you’re right. I’m acting the fool. As usual. You told me he was coming . I’m being a prude. ” his tone had sadden, like a new stray 

 

Sighing I return to grab the only two wine glasses not in use in said cabinet but place them down on the island. I took Freddie’s hand when he reached for one 

 

“I’m happy with you- you seem to forget that a lot” once again, he was staring at the white tiles on the kitchen floor but I could still see a small smile begin to grow

 

He kissed my cheek and the man on a mission that was the Freddie Mercury ‘persona’ was back with a grin like the night I bought him a drink in Heaven

 

“Come on dear- there’s waiting and I hate being too late” stricken with the false pride he contained while performing. He dramatically pushed the door open .

 

Even though he was with friends who knew him, he felt he had to be Freddie Mercury. Maybe just for a small second .I do stay hopeful and patiently await the day Freddie feels he doesn’t have to pretend to be someone he’s not . I am also hopeful i’ll still be here when he does. 


End file.
